Incurso
by Kera Hitam
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, remaja berumur 17 tahun. Menikmati masa muda dengan sukacita tapi semuanya harus berubah ketika di hadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa mereka harus mengabdi di 'alam' lain, alam yang menjadi gerbang menuju bumi, sekaligus tempat di mana pertarungan menuju kiamat akan di mulai! AU, based on ancient Greek, Roman, and Egypt Gods and Goddesses. Chap 2 up!
1. I

**Incurso, I: Existence**

_... raja semesta pikul bongkahan lidah keji_

_Hinakan diri demi sebuah keagungan parit derita_

_Lewati laknat dengan kilatan doa hidupkan cahaya_

_Cengkram cakrawala hitamkan senja kiamat_

_Jutaan jasad jeritkan namanya sucikan jubahnya _

_Sang raja sudikan menatap ajal, tahta mutlak jungkirkan kemenangan tangan kiri. _

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga: Naruto

But story is mine

"**Incurso"**

**a Naruto Fanfiction**

"Hey, oper bolanya bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau bermain individualis_, Messi_ Jepang!"

"Baumu seperti saus cabai nenek Ikune, kau memang artistik sekali."

"Karenamu kita gagal jadi pemenang! Dasar pecundang!"

"Gah, permainan macam apa tadi? Kau payah! Sangat payah."

"Yo, kenapa melamun? Lupakan saja omongan gorilla Jepang itu, kau hebat kapten!"

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah. Ku traktir kau Ichiraku dan setelah itu kita minum sepuasnya."

Naruto bangun siang sekali dengan didera pusing kepala yang sangat hebat sehabis minum minuman beralkohol sepuasnya tadi malam di tempatnya, apartemen huniannya memang tak bagus-bagus amat namun cukup nyaman jika dipakai untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, bisa dibilang apartemen Naruto adalah _basecamp_ bagi orang-orang sejenisnya. Apartemen milik Naruto ini memang sering dijadikan sebagai sarana tempat minum minuman keras oleh teman-temannya dengan dalih Naruto tinggal sendiri jadi tidak akan merepotkan penghuni apartemen lainnya selain Naruto sekaligus tempat paling aman bagi mereka untuk pesta minuman keras.

Apartemen berukuran tak lebih dari satu rumah mungil di pinggiran kota itu memiliki lemari besar untuk menyimpan baju di pojok ruangan kamar utama, meja berukuran sedang dengan model yang menawan untuk belajar—tapi tidak pernah dipakai untuk belajar barang sekalipun- di atas meja belajar itu terdapat sebuah iMac tipe 27" yang disematkan di sudut meja tersebut, speaker putih ukuran persegi panjang di kedua sisi komputer eksklusif tersebut, di dekat speaker itu terdapat scanner dengan bentuk besar, tak jauh dari tempat scanner berada, Naruto meletakan printer yang terlihat mempunyai desain minimalis serta futuristik, dan puncaknya adalah sebuah Macbook Pro Retina Display yang merupakan seri laptop teranyar besutan produk elektronik terkemuka asal Amerika, Apple, yang Naruto posisikan di tengah-tengah meja belajarnya.

Naruto juga membeli sebuah meja berukuran kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dengan fungsi untuk menyimpan benda-benda kecil semisal lampu tidur dari kulit yang di cat warna peach, iPhone teranyarnya, iPod, jam yang juga sebagai alarm, dompet kulit kesayangannya, jam tangan G-Shock warna hitam dove produksi Casio, serta beberapa tiket bioskop yang sudah tidak berlaku. Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi, dan beberapa lukisan hasil karyanya yang ia pajang di sekitaran dinding kamarnya yang dicat abu-abu muda. Menurut filosofinya, warna abu-abu muda bisa menentramkan pikiran orang yang melihatnya sekaligus memuluskan jalan keluar bagi imajinasinya yang bermuara di otak kiri menuju tangan kanannya.

"Uhh, berapa botol sih yang kuhabiskan semalam," sambil mencoba untuk bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman, Naruto meraba sesuatu yang bersemayam di meja yang persis bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya, benda berbentuk bulat berwarna merah bata yang biasa umat manusia sebut jam menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore. Tidur yang sangat panjang pikirnya, cukup untuk membuat badannya pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama tidur. Setelah berhasil bangkit dari tempat tidur, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk memungut sisa-sisa botol bekas pesta minum mereka semalam, beberapa bungkus rokok serta tujuh bungkusan _snack_ berbagai merek yang menemani mereka semalam. Ada sekitar sembilan botol yang Naruto dan teman-temannya habiskan, entah sejak kapan Naruto menjadi pemabuk, Naruto tak ingat pasti awal mulanya, namun satu hal yang menjadi keyakinan mutlaknya bahwa minuman keras bisa menghilangkan semua masalahnya walaupun hanya sekejap mata termasuk masalahnya yang baru ia dapatkan kemarin sore. Minuman keras adalah peraduannya.

Saat sedang dirundung masalah, Naruto dapat menghabiskan berbotol botol minuman keras dengan label impor yang sering Sasuke bawa, hanya membeli beberapa botol minuman keras label wahid bukanlah hal yang luar biasa bagi Sasuke. Ia hanya seorang anak orang kaya yang selalu ditinggal sendiri dengan uang yang tak terbatas, tinggal jentikkan jari, maka uang akan mengalir deras ke telapak tangannya. Naruto dan Sasuke memang memiliki persamaan, sama-sama tak merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, Sasuke selalu sendiri karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga Uchiha yang sudah mendunia, serta Naruto yang hanya anak dari panti asuhan dengan profesi sebagai pelukis dan illustrator.

Semenjak ia bisa mencari uang sendiri, Naruto memutuskan ingin keluar dari panti dan hidup mandiri karena Naruto tau ia tak akan selamnya hidup dan bergantung pada panti asuhan itu. Naruto adalah anak yang luar biasa, puji pemilik dari panti asuhan tempatnya dulu tinggal. Ia memiliki bakat yang dapat membuat decak kagum orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dalam bidang seni, Naruto dianugrahi kemampuan menggambar sekelas Dirk Dzimirsky dan juga kehebatan bermain bola level liga nasional, kekuatan tangan dan kakinya itu mampu membiayai hidupnya hingga sekarang. Naruto bahkan masuk majalah terkemuka di Jepang sebagai salah satu dari jajaran seniman sekaligus illustrator usia di atas tujuh belas tahun yang berbakat.

Ketika sedang tak ada kegiatan bersama tim sepakbolanya, Naruto akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya di meja belajar untuk menggambar atau sekedar membuat sketsa asal-asalan yang nantinya akan ia konversikan menjadi gambar-gambar komik atau lukisan dengan estetika khas Naruto Uzumaki. Karya lukis Naruto memang tak diragukan lagi, ia termasuk pelukis muda dengan penghasilan yang cukup fantastis, gambar-gambar komiknya pun tak kalah luar biasanya, terkadang Naruto sering menjadi pembicara dalam forum lokal yang berkaitan dalam bidang seni, khusunya menggambar atau melukis.

Dengan penghasilannya yang sekarang, Naruto mungkin bisa menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar dan lebih mewah dari apartemennya yang sekarang namun selalu Naruto urungkan niat tersebut. Apartemen ini adalah saksi dari kerja kerasnya, ia sudah tinggal disini sejak ia masih menjadi seorang karyawan di toko buku, belum menjadi Naruto yang sekarang, belum menjadi Naruto yang di pandang akan bakat seninya.

Setelah ia membuang semua sampah yang berserakan di ruang tengah ke tempat sampah, Naruto memacu kaki kokohnya menuju dapur kecil yang berada di selatan ruang tengah apartemennya untuk memasak sebisa yang tangan Naruto lakukan. Maklum, tangan-tangan Naruto tidak terlalu handal jika dipakai untuk memasak. Ia lebih lihai menggunakan pensil maupun kuas ketimbang spatula. Ia memang sering memesan makanan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan fisiknya agar tetap optimal dalam beraktivitas atau sekedar mengganjal perut dengan makanan _fast food,_ namun entah kenapa hari ini Naruto tak berminat untuk melakukan itu, masak sendiri mungkin bisa membuatnya terfokus pada hal lain selain tentang kejadian kemarin.

Naruto membuka kulkas, melihat-lihat apa saja yang tersedia di sana dan memutuskan untuk mengambil dua butir telur dengan sisa daging cincang yang masih setia berada di kulkasnya. Dengan cukup lihai Naruto memotong tiga siung bawang putih menjadi ukuran dadu mini, juga tak lupa mengiris satu siung bawang bombay. Naruto memang maniak bawang, ia tidak pernah mengingkari itu. Baginya, bawang adalah salah satu unsur sebuah makanan menjadi lebih nikmat dan bercita rasa tinggi.

Setelah lima menit ia habiskan untuk mempersiapkan segala bahan, Naruto mengambil wajan berukuran sedang dan meletakannya di atas kompor kesayangannya, memantik api, lalu kemudian mengoles mentega di wajan tersebut, Naruto lebih cenderung menggunakan mentega daripada minyak saat memasak. Saat dirasa sudah cukup panas, Naruto mulai mepertunjukan kebolehannya yang menengah dalam bidang memasak. Sepuluh menit berselang, masakan itu pun siap dihidangkan. Bau bawang putih dan daging yang di tumis lantas menguar tak tentu arah dari hasil masakan Naruto, ia tidak terlalu menaruh simpatik dengan bau masakannya karena ia paham bahwa hasil masakannya sewangi apapun, tak bisa menjamin rasanya akan sanggup untuk menggoyangkan lidahnya untuk menari _salsa_. Naruto membawa makanan itu menuju meja berpelitur yang berada di ruang tengah, menarik salah satu kursinya, dan makan dalam hening, tv _LED_ yang berukuran cukup besar yang menjadi primadona di ruangan itu tak ia nyalakan, Naruto butuh ketenangan bahkan saat sedang makan, dan ide untuk menyalakan tv akan menganggu suasana hati Naruto. Memang sudah kebiasaannya saat susasana hatinya buruk atau dalam masalah yang cukup pelik, Naruto akan makan dalam keheningan sambil memikirkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga sampai menimbulkan masalah.

Pikiran Naruto kembali menuju masa kemarin sore. Masalah ini dimulai ketika pertandingan_ final_ antara klub kebanggaan sekolahnya yang ia pimpin melawan sekolah Higasuki yang sudah sering jadi langganan partai _final_. Pada awalnya pertandingan berjalan meyakinkan bagi klubnya, mereka memimpin dengan skor 3-0 dibabak pertama. Bahkan pada saat mereka memasuki ruang ganti untuk beristirahat, mereka semua sudah menyanyikan lagu kemenangan yang biasa mereka teriakkan saat sudah memenangi sebuah pertandingan, _euforia_ kemenangan semu sudah merasuki raga mereka dengan keyakinan bahwa sang musuh tak akan bisa mengejar defisit gol mereka karena memang tim sekolah Naruto terkenal dengan barisan pertahanannya yang tangguh serta solid. Babak kedua pun dimulai, mereka semua berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, dada membusung, dan sorot mata kemenangan, berbanding terbalik dengan para pemain Higasuki yang terlihat putus asa.

Dengan rasa gembira yang membuncah, mereka berjalan memasuki pertandingan diikuti gempita sorak-sorai kebahagian dari pendukung mereka yang notabene kebanyakan adalah teman-teman sekolahnya serta beberapa guru yang tampak meneriakan semangat dari tribun penonton. Di hari itu seluruh siswa sekolah Naruto datang menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan dan tak lupa memberikan dukungan bagi tim Naruto, entah dengan teriakan penyemangat atau doa yang terpanjat. Peluit tanda dimulainya babak kedua pun dibunyikan. Seperti biasa, Naruto memimpin klub mereka untuk kembali menyerang pertahanan dari sekolah Higasuki, Naruto adalah penyerang yang disegani oleh timnya maupun tim lawan, kekuatan kaki kanan dan kaki kirinya sama kuat dan sama sempurnanya, karena itulah ia sering di juluki Lionel Messi dari Jepang karena kegarangannya saat bertanding. Tapi nasib berkata lain, hari itu semua tampak berbeda, lebih terlihat asing untuk Naruto yang ceria sekalipun. Seakan dewi _Fortuna_ tak sudi ingin berpihak padanya, Naruto yang biasanya kalem berubah drastis menjadi sosok yang terlalu ambisius untuk memenangkan pertandingan dan utamanya menyabet gelar top skor liga sekolah yang sudah mencapai partai puncak. Ia lebih sering bermain individualis, sang pelatih pun sudah berteriak dari pinggir lapangan untuk mengumpan pada temannya yang sedang berada pada posisi krusial, namun tak ia indahkan perkataan sang pelatih.

Bencana pun terjadi, karena seringnya Naruto membuang peluang, skor pun tetap 3-0 namun saat seorang pemain dari Higasuki mencetak gol, seluruh pemain tim Higasuki bermain seperti kesetanan, seluruh lini mereka berubah menjadi sangat solid dan menakutkan, barisan pertahan tim Naruto yang terkenal solid dan tangguh berubah layaknya kota yang di serang badai, semua menjadi kacau. Da hasilnya mereka dapat mengungguli tim Naruto dengan skor akhir 3-5, sehingga merekalah yang pantas membawa pulang trofi liga sekolah. Seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, Naruto juga tak berhasil menyabet gelar top skor idamanannya karena gelar tersebut sudah menjadi 'hak' seorang penyerang dari sekolah Higasuki. Dengan kepala tertunduk serta diiringi gelak tawa dan sorak sorai kemenangan sekolah Higasuki, Naruto dan teman-temannya memasuki ruang ganti, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan layaknya mayit yang hendak diadili, 10 menit kemudian, komentar pedas sang pelatih menyambar seluruh pembuluh nadi Naruto.

"Kenapa tak kau oper bolanya, Naruto! Kau membuang peluang kita untuk memperbesar kemenangan!" Dengan murka sang pelatih menggebrak meja dan menendang beberapa botol yang berada didekat kakinya, beberapa pemain hanya menatap iba kepada Naruto. Semua pemain serta staf klub, tau seberapa mengerikannya pelatih mereka jika sedang marah apalagi ini adalah partai penting, hegemoni yang tak bisa dibantah. Pertandingan liga sekolah adalah kompetisi paling bergengsi bagi seluruh siswa di Jepang, pertandingan tersebut selalu digulirkan setelah kelulusan, sebelum mereka semua berpisah dan memasuki universitas impian masing-masing.

"Seharusnya aku membangku cadangkanmu dari awal! Atau bahkan aku tidak usah menjadikanmu kapten dan bagian dari tim ini, Naruto Uzumaki Yang Hebat!" Dengan emosi yang meletup-letup, sang pelatih menatap murka Naruto yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, ia sadar akan kesalahannya. Beberapa pemain yang awalnya menatap kesal pada Naruto berubah menjadi iba ketika Naruto dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pelatih mereka didepan yang lainnya, bahkan raungan murka sang pelatih sampai terdengar ke ruang ganti sekolah Higasuki. Setelah puas memarahi Naruto serta menendang beberapa barang yang ada di ruang ganti, Hotaru-sensei yang merupakan pelatih tim Naruto, lantas meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan mimik muka yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang singa jantan berkeriut ketakutan. Teman-temannya kemudian menghapiri Naruto, menepuk pundak Naruto seolah sedang menyalurkan kekuatan tak kasat mata pada Naruto agar tetap tegar.

Naruto memejamkan mata, berusaha mengenyahkan semua ingatannya tentang amukan Hotaru-sensei yang sudah melatih mereka selama tiga tahun, pelatih bertubuh gemuk itu benar, Naruto adalah penyebab kegagalan semua timnya meskipun semua teman-temanya tak berkata demikian. Rasanya sangat meyakitkan saat timnya harus kalah dan menanggung pedih hanya karena ambisi bodohnya. Ia ingin mengulang waktu dan memperbaiki keadaan, ia sangat menyesal walaupun ia sudah meminta maaf pada seluruh pemain dan staf klub karena ambisi sesaatnya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan rasa sesal dan sakit di dadanya.

Satu botol penuh minuman keras bermerek _Jack Daniel _sudah Naruto habiskan, ia merasa agak baikan setelah cairan dari botol minuman keras itu merangsek melewati kerongkongannya. Pikirannya merasa lebih santai, Naruto hanya akan lupa pada masalah saat ia berada bersama teman-temannya atau ketika sedang minum-minuman keras. Namun, sepertinya kali ini minuman beralkohol tinggi itu tak terlalu bisa membantu, ketika ia hampir saja lupa, memori buruk kemarin sore kembali menghujamnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskan nafas getir, ia masih ingat akan tatapan kecewa teman-temannya beserta staf klub saat kenyataan secara kejam menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka bukanlah pemenang kompetisi liga sekolah. Naruto butuh seorang teman untuk menghibur dan menemaninya agar ia tak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Naruto beranjak dari meja tempat ia menghabiskan makanannya dan menghabiskan botol minuman yang masih terisa, lalu bergegas mengambil handuk. Mandi air hangat adalah salah satu cara yang ampuh untuk menenangkan jiwa serta pikirannya, Naruto sudah sering melakukannya.

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, Naruto menghampiri lemari kayunya untuk melihat-lihat manakah setelan yang akan dia gunakan untuk menghampiri apartemen temannya ditengah pikirannya yang kalut. Kaos hitam polos serta celana _jeans_ biru gelap sudah ia kenakan beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah yakin penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk, Naruto memerintahkan kakinya agar berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil sebuah sepatu _Classic Converse_ warna hitam, membuat penampilannya semakin memikat tapi berbanding terbalik dengan raut mukanya. Tak lama berselang, Naruto memutar knop pintu lalu menguncinya, dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

Langit sudah mulai memudar kejinggaan, pertanda bahwa senja beranjak menuju malam. Naruto berjalan dengan santai melewati beberapa blok dari apartemennya menuju sebuah bangunan apertemen lainnya, apartemen yang lebih mewah dari yang Naruto miliki. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan lesunya, Naruto memasuki bangunan itu, bangunan apartemen berlantai tujuh belas dengan dekorasi yang menawan. Naruto bahkan yakin ia dapat tidur nyenyak walaupun hanya di lantai lobi apartemen tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia arahkan kakinya menuju lift yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk, kemudian menekan tombol di dekat pintu lift sebelah kanan. Lift pun terbuka dan menampakkan suasana di dalam lift yang lumayan sepi, hanya ada empat orang termasuk dirinya.

Naruto memijit angka delapan, pertanda tempat yang Naruto tuju ada di lantai delapan. Naruto bisa mendengar seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon, pria itu mengenakan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam yang pas ditubuhnya, di sebelah pria tersebut terdapat wanita dengan wajah peranakan, kulit putih pucatnya menandakan bahwa ia mungkin datang dari dataran Eropa, tak lupa ia juga mengenakan setelan gaun warna merah marun yang pas sekali di tubuhnya, serta yang terakhir ada seorang pria tua dengan janggut putihnya yang lebat. Dua menit berlalu, pintu lift pun terbuka, di atas pintu lift terpampang angka delapan dalam huruf digital berwarna merah, lantai yang Naruto tuju sudah di depan matanya. Ia membelokan badannya ke arah kiri, berjalan sepuluh langkah dari lift sebelum berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kayu bergaya Eropa yang terkesan klasik dengan beberapa ukiran khas di pinggirnya, arsitek apartemen ini mungkin mengagumi bangunan Eropa bergaya kuno namun tampak elegan. Naruto memang sering berkunjung kesini, ia tak pernah ragu bahwa ia selalu terpikat saat melihat dekorasi, struktur dan seni yang disuguhkan di apartemen kelas wahid ini. Naruto berdiri menunggu, sudah ketukan ke-enam, namun sang pemilik tak kunjung membukakan pintunya, Naruto bahkan tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar tersebut. "Mungkin ia tak ada di rumah," Naruto memutarkan badannya, berjalan dengan gontai menuju lift yang terletak di sudut lorong apartemen lantai ke delapan itu, tapi belum tiga langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka menujunkan setengah badan sang pemilik yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya sang pemilik memastikan walaupun ia sudah tau bahwa itu memang benar Naruto. "Hei, Hinata. Apa aku menganggu?" Naruto bertanya dengan gusar, bau alkohol menguar dari mulut Naruto. Hinata hanya melirik Naruto sekilas lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Walaupun Naruto tampil keren dan gagah seperti biasanya, namun raut mukanya berkata lain, seperti ada plakat raksasa yang bertuliskan—Aku Sedang dalam Masalah Besar, Hinata!. "Kau mau mencoba susu sapi asal Perancis, Naruto-kun? Aku baru membelinya kemarin dan rasanya luar biasa," Naruto bergeming, membuat Hinata terdiam. "Kau tidak tertarik? Apa kau ingin minuman seperti biasa, Naruto-kun?" Naruto tetap diam, tapi kali ini Hinata bereaksi. Hinata membalikan badan dengan maksud berjalan ke arah dapur, tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut karena Naruto memegang pergelangan tangannya, Hinata dapat menangkap tatapan hancur dari mata indah milik Naruto.

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan pertandingan kemarin?" Hinata yakin Naruto adalah orang yang kuat, tegar, dan percaya diri, namun sekarang ia tak melihat pribadi itu dalam sosok Naruto. Sorot matanya redup, bahunya terantuk kebawah, Hinata tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Pertanda buruk. "Naruto-kun, ber—_Kami-sama_, apa kau mabuk-mabukan lagi?" Naruto mengangguk lemah, ia bahkan tak peduli jika akan mendengar celotehan Hinata tentang betapa buruknya dampak dari minum minuman keras tersebut dan omelan lainnya khas seorang ibu saat menceramahi anaknya. Persetan, ia dilanda stres berat, ia butuh alkohol sebagai penenang.

Hinata menghela nafas berat. "Berapa botol yang kau habiskan?" Naruto mengerjap, Hinata tak menceramahinya? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Ah, Naruto tidak peduli pada hal remeh tersebut. "Hanya satu botol, biasanya masalahku mulai terlupakan saat sudah habis setengah botol, tapi kali ini walaupun sudah habis satu botol penuh, kejadian mengerikan itu terus berputar seperti kaset rusak. Ia seakan tertawa puas sekali melihatku terpuruk," Naruto menunduk, ia benci terlihat lemah di depan perempuan apalagi Hinata, temannya dari kecil, orang yang selalu ada saat Naruto sekedar butuh teman bicara atau sedang dilanda masalah berat seperti ini.

Hinata berjalan selangkah menghampiri Naruto, menunduk agar bisa menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Naruto, dengan lembut Hinata menyentuh pundak lelaki bermata biru laut itu. "Dengar, Naruto Uzumaki. Minuman beralkohol mungkin bisa membantumu tenang tapi hanya untuk sesaat," Hinata lantas menunjuk dada bidang Naruto dengan jari terlunjuknya. "Tubuhmu mungkin rileks tapi jasmanimu tidak. Minuman itu hanya merusak tubuhmu secara perlahan. Kau bisa datang padaku kapan pun kau mau, pintu apartemen ini selalu terbuka untukmu. Seberat apa pun masalahmu, kau bisa cerita padaku, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa minta tolong padaku. Setidaknya datang kepadaku lebih baik ketimbang mabuk-mabukan," Naruto terdiam, meresapi semua yang barusan Hinata katakan. Melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung bersuara, Hinata kembali melanjutkan nasihatnya.

"Jangan memperburuk keadaanmu, Naruto-kun. Kau adalah orang yang hebat, tapi sehebat apa pun seseorang, ia pasti pernah berbuat salah walaupun hanya setitik. Jadi, jangan terus terpuruk pada masa lalu, aku akan menemanimu selama yang aku bisa," Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang hanya bisa terperangah. "Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau, Ichiraku? Kau bisa memesan sepuasnya. Tawaran yang bagus, bukan, Naruto-_sama_?" Sejurus kemudian, Naruto melemparkan cengiran khas miliknya yang dibalas dengan tawa lembut dari Hinata. Datang ketempat Hinata memang bukan pilihan yang buruk. Naruto selalu bersyukur memiliki _teman_ seperti Hinata.

Naruto pertama kali mengenal Hinata saat berumur enam tahun, ayah Hinata—Hiashi Hyuuga- adalah teman dari Iruka Umino, pemilik panti dimana Naruto dulu tinggal, Hiashi sering membawa Hinata saat sang ayah mengunjungi temannya yang memang pemilik sekaligus bekerja di panti asuhan tersebut. Dari situlah Hinata sering bermain dengan Naruto, mereka jadi teman yang akrab, dan selalu tampak bersama. Bahkan saat Naruto tak lagi berada di panti asuhan itu, hubungan pertemanan mereka tetap terjalin.

Hinata dan Naruto tidak satu sekolah, tapi pada saat partai puncak liga sekolah antara sekolah Naruto melawan Higasuki, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menonton, sekedar memberi semangat kecil-kecilan pada lelaki _blonde_ itu. Hinata bersekolah di Yanegawa, sekolah khusus putri, sedangkan Naruto di Yokonama. Tapi jarak bukanlah halangan, Naruto sering mampir ke apartemen Hinata sekedar untuk mengobrol atau hanya untuk menginap, Hinata tak pernah sekalipun keberatan. Hinata selalu menerima kehadiran Naruto dengan tangan terbuka. Pun keluarga Hinata juga tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan kedekatan salah satu anggota keluarganya dengan Naruto yang asal usulnya saja tidak jelas karena Naruto berasal dari panti asuhan. Tapi, bagi mereka terutama Hiashi, Naruto adalah anak baik dan berbudi luhur dengan bakat yang luar biasa –itu yang sering Iruka katakan pada Hiashi tentang Naruto. Nilai plus yang mungkin jarang di temukan pada remaja seusianya. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk melarang Hinata berteman dengan Naruto.

Pukul tujuh malam, mereka berdua berangkat menuju Ichiraku. Hinata mengenakan blazer warna coklat muda dengan panjang yang mencapai pahanya yang tampak pas di tubuh sintalnya namun memunculkan kesan menawan pada dirinya dan di padukan dengan skinny jeans biru gelap yang sangat cocok di kaki rampingnya, tak lupa juga sepasang flat shoes warna cokelatyang menutupi kedua kakinya dari dinginnya udara Jepang dimalam hari. Hinata dan Naruto memang sama-sama lebih menyukai menggunakan _subway_ daripada bis, mungkin karena mereka lebih terbiasa dengan kereta bawah tanah jadi dua remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu secara kompak mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penikmat setia transportasi tersebut.

Perjalan mereka diiringi obrolan yang hangat, dan beberapa kali Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tertawa saat mereka menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami di sekolah masing-masing. Keadaan di dalam kereta yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat mereka bisa mengobrol dengan lebih leluasa, hanya beberapa bangku saja yang terisi di dalam gerbong kereta yang mereka berdua tempati. Perjalan dari apartemen Hinata menuju Ichiraku hanya sekitar dua puluh lima menit.

"Sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun Nagoya, bagi penumpang yang ingin berhenti di stasiun Nagoya diharapkan agar segera bersiap," Hinata melirik jam tangan mungil berwarna hitamnya sekilas, lalu kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Setelah dengan anggun dapat keluar dari stasiun Nagoya, Hinata dan Naruto bergegas berjalan menyusuri jalan Higakuni yang ramai oleh hiruk pikuk manusia yang kelaparan, di sekitaran jalan banyak terdapat kedai-kedai kecil hingga restoran mewah yang menyediakan berbagai macam jajanan maupun makanan khas Jepang atau luar negri. Harum wangi makanan saling bersautan, menggoda nafsu siapa pun yang menciumnya agar segera memesan sesuatu di sana. Terdapat berbagai plang petunjuk arah jalan di sekitaran daerah Higakuni, konon, dari daerah inilah banyak berasal koki-koki hebat yang mengisi siaran acara masak memasak di beberapa stasiun tv di Jepang.

Hinata dapat melihat mata jelalatan Naruto yang terus bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti harum masakan dari kedai-kedai yang baru saja mereka lewati, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman lembut yang menghanyutkan, ia senang sekarang sosok Naruto tidak sehancur tadi. Kehangatan hakiki memancar dari diri Hinata yang sedang menatap Naruto, setidaknya Hinata bisa membuat Naruto lupa akan masalahnya.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu sebelum kita sampai Ichiraku, Naruto-kun?" Naruto yang tadi asik melihat-lihat berbagai makanan dengan cita rasa yang dijamin pasti jauh lebih baik dari masakan buatannya, segera menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Ah, tidak Hinata. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja," Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. Hinata mengerling nakal pada Naruto, sebuah cara maut yang hanya ia tujukan pada Naruto. "Kau yakin tidak mau, Naruto-_sama_? Aku yang bayar, loooh~" Naruto menelan ludah, ia benci jika Hinata sudah mengerling nakal seperti itu. "Te-Tentu saja tidak, Hinata," Naruto tertawa kikuk yang malah membuatnya tampak idiot, beberapa detik kemudian, ia lantas mengumpat di dalam hati karena sudah memasang tampang idiotnya di depan Hinata.

Hinata tertawa puas, ia senang menggoda Naruto. Bagi Hinata, menggoda Naruto memiliki kesenangan tersendiri. Muka Naruto memerah, merasakan malu yang tak terkira. "Oh, demi Kami-sama, Hinata. Bisakah kau hentikan tawamu yang melecehkan itu? Atau aku akan mencium bibirmu di sini, di depan umum." Tawa Hinata langsung lenyap dalam sekejap digantikan dengan mimik muka berkeriut takut namun tetap cantik, kali ini giliran Naruto yang tertawa melecehkan. Ia punya pengalaman buruk saat pertama kali mereka berciuman atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang mencium Hinata, Hinata tidak akan lupa sensasi yang ditimbulkan saat pertama kali bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu, Naruto bahkan memperdalam ciumannya saat itu. Ciuman tersebut adalah pengalaman pertamanya sekaligus yang paling memalukan, dan tentu Hinata tidak akan mau meningatnya lagi.

Jika di tilik lagi, penampilan Hinata memang sangat ideal sekali, rambut panjang biru gelapnya terurai rapih, pipi putih porselennya menampilkan kilau yang memikat, mata lavendernya menyiratkan keanggunan yang tak bisa ditampikkan oleh kaumnya maupun kaum Adam. Hinata Hyuuga adalah tipe perempuan yang pantas dipuja kaum perkasa itu, dan tentunya memang banyak lelaki yang memuja sekaligus menyatakan cinta padanya tpi dengan tegas Hinata tolak, dengan alasan ia ingin fokus pada 'sekolahnya'. Malahan ada beberapa yang nekat mencium serta melecehkannya namun sayang niat bejad mereka hanya berujung kepedihan yang nyata, bahkan sebelum mereka bisa menyentuh Hinata.

Sepintas, Hinata terlihat seperti perempuan pada umumnya yang kebanyakan butuh perlindungan dan tak bisa bela diri, namun itu semua tak berlaku bagi seorang perempuan keturunan Hyuuga elit seperti Hinata. Tubuhnya sintal nan ramping namun memiliki fisik yang kuat, tinjunya pun mematikan walaupun kepalangan tangan mungilnya tak menunjukan hal itu. Kalau bukan Naruto yang menciumnya, Hinata pasti sudah menghajar lelaki itu sampai mati karena sudah lancang dan juga bodoh, mengambil ciuman pertamanya sekaligus mempermalukannya.

Hinata memasang tampang garang saat Naruto tak henti-hentinya tertawa sampai memeluk perutnya sendiri, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memberi tatapan simpatik pada Hinata, mungkin ada beberapa yang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitaran Nagoya bersama perawatnya. Hinata menginjak keras kaki Naruto karena lelaki pirang itu tak kunjung berhenti menertawakan momen-momen memalukan itu. "Ouch, itu sungguh sakit, Hinata," Naruto meringis namun Hinata tak peduli. Ia malah menarik lengan lelaki bodoh itu kuat-kuat agar cepat sampai di kedai Ichiraku sambil melewati tatapan bingung dari beberapa pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka yang tadi sempat berhenti.

Kedai Ichiraku adalah kedai ramen yang hampir selalu ramai setiap hari saat kedai itu buka apalagi di jam-jamnya para pekerja kantoran pulang. Di depan kedai tersebut terdapat dua buah pintu berukuran besar berwarna coklat gelap, di atas pintu masuk tersebut terdapat beberapa kain berdasar putih dengan susunun berjarak yang bertuliskan ejaan kedai Ichiraku dalam kanji Jepang. Satu meter dari sebelah kanan maupun kiri dari pintu besar tersebut, terdapat beberapa jendela oval yang langsung menerobos kedalam, memperlihatkan beberapa pengunjung yang sedang antusias menghisap helai demi helai ramen buatan kedai itu.

Naruto menarik pintu kedai itu, tak lama berselang mereka disambut oleh harum bumbu rempah-rempah khas Ichiraku, kuah kental berwarna merah adalah pemandangan pertama yang dapat retina Naruto dan Hinata tangkap. Naruto bahkan tak kuasa menolak hasratnya agar segera lompat dan berenang dalam semangkuk ramen Ichiraku ukuran Jumbo, Hinata yang melihatnya bahkan terkikik geli seakan dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang dibayangkan oleh _teman_ bodohnya ini. "Tahan pikiran bodohmu itu Naruto-kun, kau lihat? Tempat ini sedang rami-ramainya, kita harus cepat sebelum kita kehabisan tempat duduk dan tak bisa makan ramen buatan koki idolamu," Hinata berkata santai tapi Naruto langsung memandang Hinata ngeri. Tidak dapat tempat duduk? Sudah sampai Ichiraku dan sempat mencium wanginya kuah ramen tapi tidak dapat tempat duduk yang kemudian berakibat tidak bisa makan ramen terkenal itu? Bahkan otak bodoh Naruto sepakat bahwa hal itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

Ruang di dalam kedai itu cukup menampung lima puluh sembilan orang dalam keadaan penuh, meja yang disediakan Ichiraku berbentuk bundar serta lebarnya yang bervariasi, mulai dari untuk dua orang hingga maksimal delapan orang, tata letak meja yang rapih membuat penunjung dapat tetap makan dengan tenang walaupun keadaan kedai sedang penuh. Setelah celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, Hinata menemukan meja kosong bermuatan dua orang di pojok belakang. "Ayo, Baka-kun. Meja tak akan jadi terisi kalau kau hanya diam sambil memasang muka horor seperti itu," Hinata segera mengamit tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan serta merta bergegas menuju meja kosong tersebut. Hinata selalu tidak bisa tidak takjub jika datang ke kedai ini, puluhan pengunjung yang kelarapan selalu hampir memenuhi meja yang tersedia, strategi marketing dan racikan bumbu serta bahan yang dipilih adalah kunci kehebatan kedai ini pikir Hinata. Hinata harus banyak belajar dari Teuchi-san soal bisnis dan pemasaran sebuah kedai makanan.

"Ah, Naruto, Hinata. Kalian tampak selalu akrab sperti biasa, ya." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mencari asal suara dan menemukan seorang perempuan dengan kemeja putih serta celana jeans abu gelap berumur dua puluh tiga tahun sedang tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto dan Hinata. Perempuan bernama Ayame Suzume yang tak lain adalah anak Teuchi Suzume, pemilik kedai fenomenal itu sedang berkacak pinggang menatap mereka. "Ah, Ayame-nee. Kau mengagetkan saja," tukas Naruto tak nyambung. Ayame menundukan badannya dan menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto dan membuat Naruto merinding. Lalu dalam sekejap Naruto tertawa gugup dan merangkul leher Hinata, "Tentu saja. Kita memang selalu akrab, kan, Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk antusias pada perempuan yang enam tahun lebih tua daripada mereka. Ayame tertawa puas, "Nah, itu baru pelanggan favoritku. Pesan seperti biasanya, huh?" Naruto melirik Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya. Tak lama mereka mengangguk serempak. Ayame hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua, lalu ia membalas anggukan mereka kemudian tersenyum. Ayame mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan seorang pelayan muda pun menghampiri mereka, ia mengucapkan pesanan pelanggan setia Ichiraku itu pada pelayan tersebut yang langsung melenggang pergi menuju dapur kedai.

"Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, aku akan duduk disini menemani kalian. Apakah itu mengganggu?" Ayame menatap Hinata dan bergantian, Naruto lalu menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Ayame-nee. Kami bahkan merasa senang ditemani olehmu," Ayame terlihat puas mendengar jawaban Naruto, tapi tak sampai beberapa detik ia seperti terhentak melihat muda-mudi dihadapan mereka. "Hei, Naruto, Hinata. Aku tau kalian memang selalu akrab tapi aku tak menyangka kalian akan bertingkah sejauh ini." Naruto melempar tatapan bingung pada Hinata namun sejurus kemudian, ia sadar apa yang masih tetap ia lakukan daritadi. Naruto buru-buru melepas rangkulannya pada Hinata, muka mereka berdua tampak memerah seperti ayam boiler yang sedang dipanggang.

Ayame tertawa keras sekali seperti orang gila, membuat setengah dari pengunjung Ichiraku menatap mereka, bahkan beberapa pelayan dan koki pun tampak menengok dari arah pintu maupun jendela kecil yang ada di dapur. "Kenapa kau lepaskan rangkulanmu, Naruto? Bukankah menyenangkan merangkul perempuan idaman seperti Hinata? Kau bahkan tidak dihajarnya sampai mati atau minimal masuk rumah sakit," Ayame menatap Naruto dengan intens diselingi senyuman menggoda, keringat dingin pun mengucur dari pelipis Naruto. Dalam sehari, Naruto sudah dipermalukan oleh dua orang perempuan cantik yang paling dekat dengannya.

Bagi Hinata sendiri, digoda oleh Ayame seperti itu memang sudah biasa jika mereka sedang makan di Ichiraku, tapi bohong kalau hati Hinata tidak berdebar-debar. Jantungnya selalu saja melonjak keras saat Ayame menggoda mereka, Hinata bersyukur bahwa ia tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung atau ia akan mati berulang-ulang setiap kali makan di Ichiraku. "Ano, A-Ayame-san. Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain?" Usul Hinata dengan muka meringis, ia hanya mencoba sedang menyelamatkan jantungnya. "Kenapa Hinata? Kau tidak suka jika aku menggoda Naruto-mu? Begitukah?" Hinata terkejut, ini malah membuat jantungnya menghentak lebih keras. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganga dengan muka khas anak tujuh belas tahun yang sedang menahan hasrat duniawinya untuk buang air besar.

Tapi tak lama berselang, pesanan ramen milik Naruto dan Hinata pun datang. Menyelamatkan mereka dari godaan maut seorang Ayame Suzume. Bau kuah kental ramen yang memabukkan –bagi Naruto selain minuman keras, ramen memiliki wangi yang sama memabukkannya- dengan beberapa daging sapi asap yang mengepulkan asap penggoda nafsu makan. Ayame tertawa lembut dan menepuk pundak mereka berdua, "Kurasa sampai sini saja aku menemani kalian. Selamat menikmati ramennya, Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Uzumaki," lantas Ayame membungkuk ala pelayan pada Naruto dan Hinata yang hanya bisa mematung mendengar Ayame menyebutnya Hinata Uzumaki, bukan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Aku menyesal sudah memperbolehkannya menemani kita duduk di sini," helai demi helai ramen sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, meninggalkan noda kemerahan di sekitar bibirnya. "Kau seperti tidak mengenal Ayame-san saja, itukan memang sifatnya," Hinata berkata enteng walaupun otot jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat saat mengingat perkataan terakhir dari Ayame. Mereka makan dalam hening, padahal biasanya mereka akan makan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan. Naruto masih asyik menghabiskan mangkok ramen jumbo ketiganya, sementara Hinata hanya menopang dagu sambil melihat betapa lucunya cara Naruto menghabiskan ramen-ramen pesanannya. Mangkok ramen Hinata sudah habis saat Naruto sedang makan ramen keduanya dengan buas. Saat Naruto hampir menghabiskan helai ramen terakhirnya, ia mendongak dan mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Ucap Naruto dengan satu alis yang terangkat, Hinata lantas mengambil selembar tisu putih yang ada di meja itu, lalu mengusap noda-noda kemerahan bekas kuah ramen di mulut Naruto. "Kau makan seperti anak kecil, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata geli, Naruto merunduk dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan ramen terakhirnya sambil tersipu malu. Dekat-dekat dengan Hinata sepertinya tidak baik bagi jantung Naruto.

"Kau yakin akan mentraktirku, Hinata? Aku memesan banyak sih," Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan kikuk, menyadari kebodohannya karena sudah memesan ramen seperti orang yang tidak makan selama tujuh bulan. Hinata hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Naruto dan pergi menuju bagian kasir. Naruto tersenyum lega, Hinata mungkin tidak menganggapnya sebagai ketua tim sepakbola rakus yang memesan ramen dengan tidak tau diri saat sedang ditraktir oleh _teman_ baiknya.

Naruto masih tenang mengunggu Hinata yang sedang membayar di kasir, ia menumpukan matanya pada meja kedai Ichiraku sambil menopang tangan di sisi kepalanya, kebiasaannya ketika sudah makan di tempat itu. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mengamati meja tersebut, benda bulat yang Naruto tempati itu berpendar spiral seolah meja tersebut sedang mengukir sesuatu di sana. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, terkadang ia suka meragukan apa yang matanya lihat. Sejurus kemudian, ada sesuatu yang tertulis di sana dengan deretan huruf-huruf yang aneh, huruf itu tidak membentuk kanji Jepang atau huruf alphabetis pada umumnya. Naruto terlonjak kebelakang sampai terjatuh dari kursinya dengan suara debuman keras, ia lantas segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kasir hendak menyusul Hinata. Tapi mau tidak mau, Naruto harus akui bahwa ia tau apa yang meja itu tulis.

_"Bersenang-senanglah sepuasnya dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan duniamu sebelum kami menjemputmu dan Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata tidak pernah sepanik ini saat ada seorang kasir berwajah cantik dengan mata yang memunculkan bias berwarna kuning yang menutupi seluruh lingkar bola matanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan bahasa aneh –Hinata yakin ia tidak pernah mendengar bahasa itu ketika sedang belajar di kelas Bahasa- yang ajaibnya dapat Hinata mengerti. Ia buru-buru memberikan uang pada wanita bermata kuning itu tanpa berniat mengambil kembaliannya. Hinata menggerakan kakinya dengan gelisah menuju Naruto, tapi baru empat langkah ia meninggalkan sang kasir ajaib itu, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju meja keluar kedai Ichiraku.

Setelah berjalan sepuluh meter dari kedai itu, Naruto berbalik dan menunjuk kedai tersebut. "Kau tau, Hinata? Kedai itu baru saja memberiku hiburan gratis. Meja di kedai itu bisa mengukir sendiri sesuatu atau tepatnya sebuah kalimat aneh yang entah kenapa dapat aku mengerti. Maksudku mengukir sendiri secara harfiah," Hinata tau Naruto adalah tipe lelaki humoris yang suka berkelakar, mungkin kalau bukan karena ia juga barusan mengalami sesuatu yang di luar nalar, Hinata pasti sudah meninju muka Naruto karena sudah berkata konyol tapi kali ini lain, Hinata tampak terkejut, apa Naruto mengalami hal aneh juga sepertinya? Tapi sejak ia dan Naruto pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kedai itu sampai sekarang, Hinata tidak pernah mengalami hal ajaib –setidaknya sampai tadi- seperti barusan selama tujuh belas tahun umur hidupnya. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata memelankan suaranya, tapi kegelisahan tampak tercetak jelas dari suaranya barusan. "Ya-Ya, a-ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto bergidik seram mendengar nada Hinata yang terlihat bak seperti Kuchisake Onna sedang menanyai korbannya. "Apa kalimat yang kau lihat di meja itu bertuliskan, '_Bersenang-senanglah sepuasnya dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan duniamu sebelum kami menjemputmu dan Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga'_? Naruto tercengang, kalimat itu persis sama seperti yang terukir di meja kedai Ichiraku yang barusan berhasil membuatnya terlonjak jatuh, hanya saja namanya berada di depan nama Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata lurus namun cemas, lalu kemudian mengangguk. Dalam beberapa detik, Naruto dapat melihat bahu Hinata yang jatuh melorot kebawah sesaat setelah Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, kalimat aneh tersebut selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, seakan seperti sudah di tambat di pikirannya jauh sebelum ia lahir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" bola mata Naruto menyiratkan kekhawatiran, membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus tersipu walaupun ia harus sekuat tenaga menjaga agar raut mukanya terlihat normal. Hinata selalu heran kenapa ia tetap bisa tersipu walaupun dalam keadaan tak menentu seperti ini. "Kau ingin kupeluk?" Naruto melempar tatapan syahdu yang dapat membuat Hinata berkata, '_Oh, Kami-sama, jangan buat mata dan tubuhku meleleh_,' Hinata juga benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar sangat romantis ditelinganya, andai saja mereka sedang berada di apartemennya atau di apartemen Naruto, tanpa perlu ditanya pun ia pasti sudah menghambur kepelukan Naruto. "I-Ini tempat umum, Baka-kun," ujar Hinata yang mau tidak mau harus merona hebat, ia sudah sampai batas maksimalnya untuk mengontrol rona kemerahan di pipi pualamnya. Naruto menyeringai, membuat Hinata teringat hal yang ia lihat sesaat sebelum Naruto mengambil ciuman pertamanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku saja dan melakukan _itu_, Hinata-_hime_?" tanpa diberi aba-aba, Hinata langsung mengarahkan tinju pelannya pada dada Naruto, tapi sang korban yang baru saja Hinata tinju malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka berjalan pulang sambil tertawa, berusaha mengibur satu sama lain untuk mengusir perasaan ngeri atas apa yang mereka alami di kedai Ichiraku setengah jam yang lalu. "Kau akan mengantarku pulang? Apakah itu tidak merepotkan?" Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu, memang jika mereka sedang berjalan berdua seperti ini setelah menghabiskan waktu di pusat-pusat keramaian atau sekedar makan di Ichiraku, Naruto akan selalu mengantar Hinata pulang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan apapun, tetap saja Hinata terlihat tidak enak, ia takut itu malah akan sangat merepotkan Naruto. Tapi tanpa Hinata ketaui, Naruto selalu bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa ia ingin menjaga dan memastikan Hinata selamat sampai di apartemennya. Tidak boleh ada kejadian buruk apapun yang menimpa Hinata apalagi jika sedang bersamanya.

"Hei, kau seperti sedang berada bersama orang lain saja," Naruto memasang muka jenaka, membuat Hinata sedikit lebih rileks, ia bahkan tertawa walau hanya sebentar. Ketika melihat Hinata sudah lebih santai, Naruto melancarkan aksi keduanya yaitu menautkan jari-jari tangannya pada jari tangan perempuan sulung keluarga inti Hyuuga tersebut, Hinata menatap Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut oleh lelaki itu. Ketakutan serta gundah di hati Hinata luluh lantah seketika saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini, Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dan aman seperti ada benteng kokoh yang melindungi jasmani serta rohaninya dari bahaya sebesar apa pun.

Perempuan Hyuuga itu memang jago membela diri saat dalam situasi bahaya, namun sehebat apapun Hinata, ia tetap seorang perempuan yang bisa merasa takut dan rapuh serta butuh dilindungi. Hanya saat bersama Naruto-lah, seorang Hinata Hyuuga akan berubah dari seorang perempuan perkasa yang dapat menghajar lelaki manapun menjadi seorang perempuan lemah yang butuh perlindungan. Hinata mengeratkan tautannya pada jemari Naruto seolah tak ingin terpisah barang sejengkal pun, membuat lelaki disampingnya harus menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman tulus.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat, namun mau tak mau harus Naruto merasa janggal karena biasanya pada saat-saat seperti ini, arah menuju stasiun itu selalu ramai oleh lalu lalang pejalan kaki tapi tak dapat Naruto pungkiri kalau ia tak melihat para pejalan kaki yang melintas bahkan keramaian yang selalu hadir di saat-saat seperti ini. Naruto bahkan yakin, manusia yang berada di sekitaran jalan itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja padahal di sepanjang jalan itu terdapat beberapa kantor swasta yang memulangkan karyawannya pada jam-jam seperti ini, bahkan yang lebih membuat Naruto berjengit adalah bangunan-bangunan besar maupun kecil di jalan itu seakan mengabur menjadi samar-samar seperti sebuah fatamorgana, tapi Naruto terus saja berjalan berusaha mengenyahkan pemandangan-pemandangan ganjil tersebut, utamanya ia tak ingin membuat Hinata takut. Hinata berhenti berjalan membuat Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, "Ada ap—

"Kau menyadarinya kan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tetap menatap kedepan tapi tangannya malah semakin erat menggenggam Naruto. Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, Hinata memang sadar terhadap keganjilan ini. "Tetap saja jalan, Hinata. Aku punya firasat buruk kalau kita tetap berhenti di sini," Hinata menurut, mereka kembali berjalan, tapi baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah suara pria menyalak mereka.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah menggema di sebuah lorong super besar nan megah dengan gaya arsitektur yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah dilihat maupun dijumpai di dunia manusia, sebuah mahakarya yang hanya akan dijumpai di _alam_ ini. Langkah kaki mereka mantap dan tegas, menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang tidak senang main-main dan melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Tubuh mereka di balut dengan sutra hitam berlengan pendek yang dilapisi armor berwarna coklat tua yang terbuat dari kulit Drakon. Sementara di bagian kaki mereka menggunakan celana panjang yang nampak pas di kaki mereka berwarna serupa dengan baju mereka namun di bagian lutut kebawah dilapisi dengan greaves. Mereka juga mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam denga tali yang melilit mata kaki mereka, sepatu khusus bagi prajurit legendaris seperti mereka.

Di ujung lorong tersebut terdapat ruangan yang di tempati oleh pemimpin mereka, seorang wanita keturunan Athena sang dewi bijak yang termahsyur dari Yunani. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang tinggi menjulang. Pintu tersebut berwarna coklat gelap dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik di beberapa sisi dari kedua pintu itu, dan di tengah-tengah kedua pintu ada sebuah lambang menyerupai tombak yang seakan membelah kedua pintu tersebut. Membuat ruangan sang wanita ini terlihat sangat mewah.

Seorang berambut perak yang berada di barisan paling depan dari gerombolan tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyatukannya, lantas menutup matanya dan berucap,

'_Promakhos atritone'_

Perlahan, pintu raksasa itu tampak bergetar hebat dan sejurus kemudian kedua daun pintu itu bergesar ke arah yang berlawan dan menampakan keadaan ruangan di dalamnya. Sang ketua membuka matanya, berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut di ikuti oleh semua bawahannya. Ruangan tersebut memiliki banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan besar yang berkaitan dengan kota-kota maupun pemandangan Yunani kuno, di beberapa sudut di ruangan megah itu juga terdapat beberapa beberapa meja dengan dengan bentuk menyerupai pilar-pilar namun ujungnya di buat datar agar bisa menempatkan berbagai macam perkamen yang memuat asal-usul maupun sejarah mengenai Yunani. Di beberapa tempat di ruangan itu terdapat empat buah lemari kaca yang terbuat dari tulang bison utara. Lemari itu memuat berbagai macam sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Yunani, mulai dari senjata hingga beberapa perkamen yang terbuat dari para filsuf Yunani yang terkena;. Di bagian tengah tembok ujung ruangan tersebut terpampang lukisan portrait dari dewi Athena yang besar. Seluruh tembok ruangan itu pula di cat warna putih susu dengan lantainya yang terbuat dari marmer hitam kualitas tinggi, semakin menambah kesan mewah pada ruangan ini.

Empat meter dari pintu masuk, berdirilah seorang wanita dengan pakaian santai namun terlihat menawan yang sedang memunggungi bawahannya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang serius membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku dengan tarikan-tarikan kecil. Buku bersampul coklat tua usang itu terlihat memiliki beberapa guratan dan sobekan-sobekan kecil di masing-masing sisi atas dan bawah sampul tersebut, menguatkan fakta bahwa sudah sangat tua sekali buku itu. Mata tajamnya dengan teliti tengah menjelajahi tiap baris kalimat yang ada dalam buku tua itu. Dengan sabar ia terus menarik lembar halaman buku tersebut, dahinya berkerut heran, merasa ada yang janggal dengan buku tersebut tapi keherananya harus terhenti saat ada suara tegas namun segan yang memanggilnya. Merasa namanya di panggil, sang wanita menoleh sedikit ke samping sebelum kembali terpaku pada buku yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Sudah kalian laksanakan apa yang ku perintahkan?"

"Kami sudah mengirim pertanda kepada Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga," yang di panggil masih tetap setia membaca buku tersebut namun kupingnya dengan jelas mendengar apa yang berusan di ucapkan oleh bawahannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menutup buku yang sudah sedari tadi ia baca dan membalikkan badannya, menampilkan dadanya yang besar beserta wajah cantiknya yang terbingkai oleh rambut blondenya yang di ikat dua. "Apa orang yang sudah kusuruh telah menjemputnya?" Tanyanya menyelidik dengan pandangan lurus ke arah mereka. Seseorang dari mereka yang bertindak sebagai ketua maju selangkah ke depan, balas memandang tatapan pemimpinnya, "Ya, mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju kemari, Tsunade-sama."

"Segera siapkan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk menyambut mereka, Kakashi."

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah akhirnya UAS laknat itu selesai, saya bisa fokus untuk kembali menggarap cerita yang sudah terbengkalai hampir 8 bulan. Setelah berdiam diri dan memikirkan akan jadi seperti apa cerita ini, saya tersadar bahwa di chapter ini ada kesalahan fatal yang harus membuat saya merepublish setelah melakukan perbaikan pada bagian akhir dari chapter ini. Hanya revisi kecil namun vital yang akan menjadi kerangka di cerita ini. Saya juga minta maaf jika fict ini jadi terbengkalai selama 8 bulan yang bagi saya terasa seperti 8 hari mehehehe

Sesuai dengan summary yang ada, cerita ini akan berfokus pada tiga golongan dewa yang dipisahkan oleh teritori yaitu Yunani, Romawi dan Mesir tapi ingat mereka hanya _fokus utama_, sekali lagi saya ingatkan bahwa hanya _fokus utama. _Cerita ini juga mungkin akan ada part haremnya atau mungkin akan menjadi jadi ada kemungkinan untuk pindah rating

Bagi yang susah untuk membayangkan pakaian yang di pake Kakashi dan baladnya(teman-temannya), saya menyarankan kalian untuk membayangkan kostum Anbu Konoha karena saya juga terinspirasi dari mereka namun di beberapa bagiannya saya ubah seperti yang tertulis di atas

Dan chapter dua akan di publish sekitar dua minggu dari sekarang, mungkin bisa minggu depan jika otak saya ga konslet tiba-tiba karena susahnya menyusun kepingan imajinasi yang lagi lewat sana sini tak beraturan bahahahaha

Jika ada saran, kritik atau _api_ Yunani yang di lempar kesini saya akan menerimanya demi kelancaran cerita ini tapi itupun jika kalian sudi untuk melihat dan meriview T_T

**Glosarium.**

Greaves: Pelindung kaki

Drakon: Ular raksasa

Athena: Dewi kebijaksanaan, strategi dan perang dari Yunani


	2. II

**Incurso, II: The Walking Truth**

"Ara, ara, siapa yang kita lihat sekarang?"

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga. Dua manusia keturunan dewa yang harus kami jemput."

Tanpa perlu dikomando, dua sejoli yang merasa namanya disebut segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah seorang pria –ah ralat, kepada sepasang manusia yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Satu orang pria dan satu orang wanita. Yang satu menggunakan kemeja putih berlapis blazer hitam sampai lutut yang tidak dikancingkan, celana katun berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna senada, sementara yang satu lagi menggunakan long dress berwarna hitam berlengan panjang.

Naruto menatap mereka heran, apa yang baru saja mereka katakan adalah sebuah lelucon terkonyol yang pernah Naruto dengar dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya yang singkat dan fana itu. Keturunan dewa? _Kami_? Yang mempunyai kuasa atas langit dan bumi? Ia dan Hinata? Terkutuklah mereka dan lelucon bodohnya! Sebodoh apa pun Naruto, ia tak akan akan sudi mempercayai dua manusia menawan yang berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh langkah dari mereka. Tidak akan! Ia yang bahkan suka bercanda pun tak akan pernah mau melontarkan lelucon remeh seperti itu.

Dengan mantap Naruto mengamit lengan Hinata, memutar badannya lantas berjalan tak sampai empat langkah, ia berhanti dan menoleh sekilas lalu berujar, "kami tidak punya waktu untuk mempercayai lelucon bodoh kalian." Hinata tak yakin apa ia akan bisa berhenti menyukai Naruto setelah apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan barusan, apakah harus ia ucapkan apa yang batinnya pikirkan? Baiklah, Naruto yang tadi sangatlah keren! Tidak, bukan berarti Naruto yang biasanya tidak keren, hanya saja yang tadi itu sangat di luar batas kekerenan Naruto yang biasanya. Dengan pandangan mata yang datar dan suara baritone yang tegas saat mengahadapi situasi yang mungkin tidak semua remaja seusia mereka alami dan Naruto mampu mengatasinya seolah ia memang terlahir untuk itu. Tidak sadar bahwa mukanya sekarang sudah memerah dengan hebat.

"Sou ka. Jadi menurut kalian ini semua adalah lelucon?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun Hinata. Tampaknya si wanita sedikit tersinggung atau mungkin sangat tersinggung atas ucapan _keren_ Naruto barusan sehingga ketika Naruto memutar badannya ke belakang, sepasang iris hazel sudah menantinya dengan pandangan menusuk namun dihiasi senyuman ramah dibibirnya. Naruto tetap memasang muka papannya, berusaha bersikap tenang dan mecoba melakukan manuver untuk kembali mengambil alih keadaan, sambil berjuang mengenyahkan rasa takutnya. Ia sudah sering berhadapan dengan berbagai macam orang, dari berandal jalanan sampai monster hentai yang hendak menerkam Hinata, tapi mampu ia atasi. Kalau cuma segini, ia pasti bisa. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus bisa, demi Hinata.

Blonde ini berpikir keras, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk _menyerang_ dua orang di depannya, "baiklah. Kalau memang benar kami adalah keturunan dewa, berikan kami bukti," satu detik, dua detik, sudut bibir si wanita semakin terangkat ke atas begitu pun si pria yang menunjukan senyum tipis yang mungkin lebih tepat di sebut seringaian. Naruto meringis, ekspresi mereka seperti sebuah kesenangan saat memancing ketika si ikan memakan umpan yang diberikan, sekarang ia malah menyesal sudah berkata menatang seperti itu. Namun bagi Hinata, seringaian itu malah mengingatkannya pada berandalan mesum yang mencoba menggodanya dan melakukan –kau-tau-apa-yang-dimaksud. Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Hinata benci keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi, dari mana kita harus mulai, Yahiko-chan?" ucap partnernya masih tetap memasang senyum andalannya. Terlihat manis memang, tapi itu jika dalam situasi yang normal. Garis bawahi, jika dalam kondisi yang normal: tidak dalam situasi yang tak jelas seperti, mereka saling kenal, dan bersenda gurau layaknya sahabat yang sudah tidak lama bertegur sapa sembari minum teh hijau. Khayalan memang selalu lebih indah daripada kenyataan.

"Hei, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan! Aku akan mulai dengan si durian itu." Tunggu sebentar, durian? Oke, Naruto akui ia mulai sedikit takut pada pria itu dan kondisi yang seperti ini. Kejadian aneh dan peristiwa ajaib yang baru saja dialaminya semakin membuat perasaannya tidak tenang, dan kini pria di hadapannya terlihat seperti pria homo yang berniat melakukan hal asusila padanya. Dilecehkan oleh sesame jenis adalah hal kedua yang paling mengerikan setelah tidak makan ramen dalam empat hari, atau mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Membayangkan ada sebuah benda panjang, berurat dan menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubangmu yang jelas-jelas tidak dibuat untuk itu… Naruto akui sekarang ia benar-benar sangat takut!

"Nikmatilah permintaan mu, Naruto-kun." Bah, omongan ambigu dan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas itu malah semakin memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari saat Usain Bolt berlari, serta membuat otaknya terus-terusan memikirkan adegan demi adegan yaoi yang mungkin akan segera menimpanya. Demi dewa ataupun dewi yang sudah membuat ia mejadi keturunannya, ia masih straight dan setengah mati sangat mencintai oppai. Ya, tentu saja oppai dari gadis di sampingnya.

Namun, semua khayalan ecchinya yang mulai tidak normal harus musnah ketika si pria melakukan hal yang jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan barusan, sampai-sampai Hinata dibuat melonjak kaget. Naruto bahkan harus berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan rasa takutnya yang sudah berganti haluan ketika Yahiko mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam blazer hitamnya, sebuah benda tajam yang sekilas terlihat seperti belati namun gagangnya sedikit lebih panjang dari belati pada umumnya. Gagangnya terbungkus kulit berwarna emas lalu lapisan luarnya terdapat aksara aneh, terlihat seperti dibungkus asal-asalan namun entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah. Ada beberapa permata hitam berkilau yang terlihat mengitari pembatas antara gagang si belati tersebut dan bagian atasnya. Bilah tajamnya yang berwarna hitam pekat semakin menambah kengerian yang terdapat dalam belati itu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yahiko tapi Naruto yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus, apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh orang asing ketika tiba-tiba mengeluarkan benda tajam tapi dapat menimbulkan posibilitas yang baik? Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gadis lavender di sampingnya, lalu membuat gerakan seolah sedang membentengi gadis itu.

Yahiko melangkah perlahan menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata berdiri mematung sambil menggenggam belati itu dengan enteng seolah sedang memegang pisau pengoles mentega, "kenapa kau mendadak pucat begitu, eh durian? Bukankah kau ingin kami memberikan bukti? Santai saja, ini tidak semengerikan seperti yang terlihat." Bahkan jika Yahiko mengatakannya sambil memasang muka ramah dan senyum lembut, Naruto tidak akan pernah sedikit pun mempercayainya apalagi jika ia memasang senyum mengerikan dan muka yang serupa seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan semakin mendekat, namun dalam dua detik Yahiko tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan seberkas seperti asap. Menghilang secara harfiah.

"Yo, durian."

Dan bak kilat menyambar bumi, semua terjadi sangat cepat. Hinata tidak tau bahwa putus asa dan rasa takut yang belum pernah ia rasakan akan datang secepat ini, tetes demi tetes cairan liquid bening meluncur dari matanya tanpa ia suruh dan tak bisa ia hentikan. Belati itu, belati laknat itu sekarang sudah bersarang di tubuh Naruto. Orang asing itu menusuk Naruto tepat didada kirinya, dijantungnya. Naruto, lelaki paling bodoh yang pernah ia kenal sekaligus lelaki yang paling ia cintai, tertusuk tepat di depan matanya.

Naruto. Na-ru—to. Na-Na—ru- to...

Yahiko hanya menatap heran ke arah Hinata. Dia sudah menusuk Naruto, ia sudah _membunuh_ Naruto, seharusnya sekarang Hinata berada dalam puncak tertinggi atas rasa takut, keputus-asaan, dan emosinya tapi kenapa ia hanya diam sambil tertunduk? Badannya pun tidak bergetar sama sekali, seharusnya sekarang _itu_ sudah bangkit. Apa Naruto bukan hal yang berharga baginya? Apa mungkin Hinata adalah gadis dingin yang tidak peduli pada apa pun? Tapi itu mustahil, Hinata adalah gadis yang ceria, Yahiko tau itu karena ia dan partnernya sudah memantau mereka dari jauh-jauh hari dan hasilnya mereka sangat mesra dan kompak sekali. Ia bahkan yakin betul bahwa bagi Hinata, seorang Naruto jauh dari _sekedar_ kata berharga. Atas dorongan dari rasa herannya, Yahiko menoleh ke arah partnernya, memastikan apa ada yang salah pada di—

"Kau akan membayarnya." Kali ini ia arahkan direksinya pada Hinata –oh, mungkin sebentar lagi _itu_ akan bangkit. Yahiko menghela nafas lega, dari aura, kata-katanya, dan intonasinya, tidak salah lagi. Gadis ini pasti dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk atau sangat jauh dari kata buruk lalu akan membuka kunci menuju sesuatu yang sudah dibawanya sejak lahir dan terpendam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau akan membayarnya."

"Kau pasti akan membayarnya."

"KAU PASTI AKAN MEMBAYARNYA, BRENGSEK!"

Ledakan kekuatan gila-gilaaan yang dikeluarkan Hinata membuat Yahiko dan partnernya terhempas cukup jauh dari lokasi semula mereka berpijak. Yahiko cukup sial karena ia membentur sebuah tiang penyangga atap bangunan yang terbuat dari beton, beberapa tulang di bagian iga dan kakinya retak karena benturan yang sangat keras serta kakinya yang ia gunakan sebagai tolakan untuk mengerem laju jatuhnya namun tidak mendapatkan efek yang diinginkan. Dua detik berselang, ia malah memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat dari mulutnya dan mengotori blazer juga kemeja barunya. Dilain pihak, sepertinya sang partner tidak mengalami luka serius, ia bahkan nampak mengikmati hempasannya barusan. Yahiko bangun, dan dengan santai menepuk-nepukan celananya yang kotor karena debu seakan tidak menghiraukan seorang gadis lavender yang tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat dan memukul perutnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang sudah terlapisi sebuah aura pekat berwarna ungu.

Yahiko tersentak, tinju ini sangat kuat. Tinju gadis lavender ini jauh dari yang ia bayangkan, ia bahkan sampai harus menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk menahan tinju dari gadis ini. Hinata seperti kesetanan, ia bahkan tidak henti-hentinya memukul pria di depannya dengan beringas, tidak memberi jeda bagi Yahiko bahkan untuk bernafas pun. Ia benar-benar kesetanan, seperti kerasukan sesuatu yang memberinya energi dan momentum untuk memukul pria brengsek di depannya. Bagian perut bawah, bahu sebelah kanan, bahkan tepat didada pun tak luput dari tinju buasnya, tapi Yahiko hanya tersenyum tipis, semua seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Di sisi lain, sekuat apa pun Hinata, ia pasti akan merasa lelah jika memukul membabi buta seperti ini terlebih ia belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan berlimpah yang baru saja mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Yahiko hanya perlu bertahan sambil menunggu si lavender lelah.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tinju itu semakin melemah. Aura yang tadi sempat membungkus kedua tangan Hinata memudar, gerakan gadis itu melambat sampai akhirnya berhenti memukul dan jatuh terduduk di depan Yahiko kemudian mulai menangis sesunggukan, bahkan sampai adegan menangisnya pun seperti apa yang mereka rencanakan. "A—Apa sa-salah Naruto-kun? A-Apa yang i-ia perbuat sampai kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya," suaranya terdengar sangat parau dan mengiris hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya apalagi bagi partnernya yang notabene adalah perempuan. Yahiko menoleh, menatap partnernya dan mengangguk, setelah ini adalah tugas dari partnernya. Bagian si oranye sudah selesai sampai disni.

"Servetous." Hinata tidak peduli bahkan ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendeket lantas ada suara lain –suara seorang wanita menggumamkan sesuatu. Hinata sudah tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, yang ia peduli dan inginkan hanya Naruto. Tidak ada yang lain. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Semakin deraslah air matanya mengalir ketika otaknya secara repetitif menggumamkan nama Naruto.

Si wanita menghirup oksigen dan mengehembuskannya secara pelan, mencoba menyusun kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada gadis yang sudah _hancur_ di depannya ini, "secara teknis memang dibunuh. Semua keturunan-_Nya _harus mengalami kematian." Hinata menggeram pelan, apa ini lelucon baru mereka, dan kalau iya mereka adalah manusia dengan selera humor terendah di dunia sepanjang masa. Ia sudah muak dengan semua lelucon hina ini, ia akan meninju—

"Keturunan Hades. Dengan ditusuk tepat dijantungnya menggunakan belati yang di sebut Servetous untuk membangkitkan roh dan kekuatan spiritualnya. Itu syarat mutlak bagi mereka," dengan cepat Hinata mendongak menatap si wanita cantik berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya, "a-apa yang baru saja kau katakan barusan? Servetous? Ha-Hades?" si wanita berambut biru tersenyum lalu merendahkan posisi tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan gadis imut ini, dua ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata yang tadi sempat menghujam deras. Dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Hinata, mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Yahiko mau tak mau terkekah pelan melihat tingkah keibuan dari partner rambut birunya ini.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, Naruto-mu tidak benar-benar mati, ia hanya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengambil sebuah hadiah kecil yang sudah menantinya," entah harus merasa senang atau marah atas apa yang baru saja wanita ini ucapkan, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk tapi ia benar-benar merasakan lega yang teramat jika Naruto tidak mati. Jika, Hinata diharuskan percaya bahwa ia keturunan dewa, maka ia juga harus berusaha untuk mempercayai wanita di depannya. "Servetous memang ditujukan hanya untuk keturunan Hades. Jadi, saat mereka mengalami kematian, mereka tidak akan merasa sakit saat ditusuk seperti tadi walaupun kelihatannya pasti sangat sakit. Belati itu dibuat khusus oleh para Cyclops untuk Hades, dan sudah menjadi turun-temurun menjadi milik para keturunan Hades. Lain ceritanya jika yang ditusuk bukan keturunan Hades, sudah pasti tidak kurang dari sedetik pun tubuhnya akan mengurai menjadi debu dan mengalami rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan bahkan lebih sakit dibanding jika kau mati normal. Tubuhnya pun tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali, lihat saja kalau kau tidak percaya," Si wanita tersenyum, ia sudah menyelesaikan beberapa bagian yang memang harus ia laksanakan seperti barusan. Ia juga dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata ketika ucapannya adalah nyata, belati yang tadi sempat menancap didada kiri Naruto hilang, tidak meninggalkan bekas apa pun bahkan setetes darah saja tidak nampak di bajunya, malah jika dilihat muka Naruto seperti orang sedang menikmati tidurnya.

"Saat Servetous ditusuk pada keturunan Hades seperti Naruto-kun, senjata itu akan masuk kedalam tubuhnya seakan mengenali siapa tuannya dan baru akan _keluar_ saat sang majikan sudah sadar," ia lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Yahiko –ah, ia melupakan sesuatu. "Aku sudah mengoceh terlalu banyak sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Konan, dan pria bodoh yang bersamaku adalah Yahiko."

"Hei, aku dengar itu!" Konan bergeming, cuek bebek seperti biasanya. "Hinata-chan, dari dugaanku, sepertinya kau tau siapa itu Hades, dan Cyclops, kan? Serta apa posisi juga jabatannya." Hinata mengangguk mantap, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali saat disodorkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Hanya masalah pengetahuan tentang dewa bukanlah hal sulit bagi perempuan pintar macam Hinata. Akan sangat memalukan klan Hyuuga, jika putri sulung klan terhormat sepertinya tidak memiliki wawasan yang luas.

"Hades adalah salah satu dari dua belas dewa Olimpus serta suami dari Persephone. Merupakan raja dunia bawah atau dunia kematian, namun karena seringnya ia berada di dunia bawah ketimbang di gunung Olimpus membuat ia jarang di masukan dalam daftar dua belas dewa Olimpus. Hades juga putra tertua dari Cronos dan Rhea serta kakak dari Zeus, raja Olimpus," mengambil jeda sejenak, Hinata kembali melanjutkan jawabannya, "sementara Cyclops adalah makhluk bermata satu yang membuat petir untuk Zeus, helm kegelapan untuk Hades, dan trisula bagi Poseidon yang mereka gunakan saat perang Titanomachy. Itu yang aku baca dari buku." Konan lagi-lagi dibuat tersenyum, gadis ini memang cukup luas pengetahuannya seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan sampai cukup detil saat menjelaskan tentang Hades dan Cyclops. Hinata sudah memberi kesan positif bagi Konan, perempuan ini pasti akan jadi orang penting suatu saat nanti sama seperti para leluhurnya.

"Umm Konan-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sedikit bertanya pasti tidak masalah, toh ia mulai menyukai wanita ramah di depannya.

"Tentu. Kau seperti sedang berhadapan dengan gurumu saja." Hinata tersipu, sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti tokoh di manga buatan Masashi Kishimoto yang berperan sebagai kunoichi pemalu akut, dan wanita di depannya seperti kunoichi berkemampuan memanipulasi kertas yang tergabung dalam organisasi jahat.

"Ano, kapan Naruto-kun akan sadar? Apa sebentar lagi? Tapi sepertinya tidak, ya? Ia terlihat sangat pulas sekal," pandangannya terlihat sangat sayu, entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan Naruto dan ingin cepat-cepat memeluknya.

"Itu semua tergantung Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. Tergantung seberapa cepat ia bisa mengambil hadiahnya," lain tadi lain juga sekarang, setelah tadi ia puas menangis sekarang ia mengalami kejadian alamiah yang memberikan senasi aneh namun kurang menyenangkan yang sering melanda umat manusia yaitu rasa heran. Dari tadi wanita di depannya selalu berkata hadiah dan hadiah. Hinata tidak yakin bahwa hadiah yang dimaksud akan seperti _hadiah_ yang selama ini ia dapatkan apalagi setelah Naruto mendapat sebuah _souvenir_ cantik didada kirinya yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam tubuh si pirang, "ano Konan-san, yang dimaksud hadiah itu bukan seperti hadiah pada umumnya, kan? Maksudku, bukan hadiah yang menyenangkan seperti ketika kita ulang tahun? Apa Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja? Ta-Tapi ia pasti akan bisa mengambil hadiahnya dan segera sadar bukan?"

Yahiko tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa renyah saat ini, gadis ini benar-benar imut! Melupakan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah gadis tsundere berkemampuan setengah dewa. Ia melirik ke arah Konan yang ternyata juga tidak mampu menyembunyikan tawa manisnya, ini hampir seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ah, menjemput keturunan dewa memang selalu memberikan hiburan yang menarik –terlepas dari tinjuan buas yang tadi ia dapatkan- tidak salah jika ia mengambil posisi yang diberikan Tsunade sebagai penjemput dewa. Mungkin Konan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Menikmati hal-hal baru dan unik dari perkejaan sampingannya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Hinata. Hadiah itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, ia mungkin hanya akan mengalami serangan jantung kecil-kecilan," pandangan tajam dan menusuk yang membuat Yahiko sedikit ketakutan, ia hanya tersenyum kikuk kepada Hinata. Ia lupa bahwa selain gadis ini memiliki wajah yang mempesona, ia juga memiliki sisi buasnya. Entah kenapa Hinata terlihat seperti Konan, mempesona sekaligus mengerikan disaat yang sama, ia malah sempat berpikir bahwa Hinata dan Konan adalah adik-kakak yang terpisah. "Hei, hentikan tatapan menyeramkan itu. Bukankah Konan sudah menjelaskan bahwa kekasihmu tidak mati. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal kalau kematian adalah hal yang dibutuhkan bagi keturunan Hades?! Kenapa kau malah tiba-tiba menghilang dan menusuk Naruto-kun! Kalau kau mengatakannya maka aku tidak perlu sampai mengamuk dan mengeluarkan aura… ungu… pekat," Hinata menutup mulutnya, terkejut. Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah suatu hal yang tidak ia sadari. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia malah jadi mengingatnya, aura ungu yang membungkus kedua kepalan tangannya, dan kekuatan aneh yang secara spontan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya seakan menyokokongnya dan menguatkannya. Ini aneh, Hinata merasa akan ada kejutan lagi yang menantinya. Jika, Naruto adalah keturuan Hades, raja dunia bawah maka ia—

"Aura ungu yang baru saja kau keluarkan adalah salah satu dari kekuatan dewi berburu yang sering diasosiasikan dengan bulan. Sering disimbolkan dengan busur dan panah. Anak dari Zeus dan Leto, serta saudari kembar dari Apollo sang dewa peramal. Kau tau siapa yang aku maksud, Hinata?" ia tidak salah dengar kan? Dewi beburu yang sering diasosiasikan dengan bulan, anak dari penguasa Olimpus serta saudari Apollo. Hinata sangat hapal dan sangat tau siapa dewi yang Yahiko maksud. Tidak ada kemungkinan lain lagi, sekuat apa pun ia tidak bisa memungkiri fakta yang baru saja merangsek ke dalam otaknya.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Kau adalah keturunan dari Artemis, dewi yang sangat dipuja oleh bangsa Yunani, salah satu dari dua belas dewa Olimpus Yang Agung." Tepat seperti apa yang ia duga, tidak ada dewi lain, selain Artemis yang masuk dalam jajaran dua belas dewa-dewi Olimpus yang dianggap sebagai dewi berburu. Ia cukup banyak tau mengenai Artemis, melihat foto-foto, membaca tentang kisahnya, dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia menjadi bangian-Nya, ada rasa asing yang hinggap kala fakta itu terkuat. Rasa asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Yahiko menutup mata sekilas lalu memandang Hinata lekat, "kau dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah dua keturunan dari dewa dan dewi besar. Hades sang raja dan Artemis sang pemburu. Kehadiran kalian sudah sangat di tunggu _disana_. Takdir sudah menanti dan kalian tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Segera setelah Naruto sadar, kami akan membawa kalian ke tempat dimana seharusnya kalian berada, tempat yang jauh dari sini, dari dunia ini. _Alam_ itu adalah dunia yang lain. Tempat para _demigod_. Atau bisa disebut sebagai anak-anak dewa. Persiapkanlah diri kalian, terutama kau Hinata. Kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada keluargamu," Hinata tersentak, apakah ini benar? Yahiko mungkin terlihat sedikit bodoh, tapi yang tadi itu bukan ekspresi bodoh. Mukanya menunjukan keseriusan, auranya pun berbeda. Jadi… ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada keluarganya, kepada Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, Neji-nii? Apakah ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini, ke tempat keluarganya, rumahnya? Ini terlalu cepat, bagi Hinata ini benar-benar terlalu cepat. Ia harus meninggalkan semuanya demi sesuatu yang bahkan tidak sempat ia percayai, lagipula kenapa ia harus dipisahkan dengan keluarganya dan kehidupannya? Dari ia lahir sampai sekarang, tidak pernah ada kejadian buruk yang menimpanya sebagai keturunan dari Artemis jadi kenapa ia sekarang harus berpisah dan meninggalkan semuanya? Kalau saja ia tau hanya karena ia anak dari Artemis membuatnya harus berpisah dengan keluarganya, ia pasti akan berdoa bahwa ia tidak pernah mau dilahirkan menjadi bagian dari Artemis, dewi yang bahkan tidak ia percayai. Muncul dalam mimpinya pun tidak, seingatnya.

Konan tidak tau apa yang Yahiko katakan terlalu cepat atau tidak namun, ia meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin inilah saat yang tepat. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kegundahan dari mata amethyst Hinata. Konan kembali harus mengambil perannya, ia menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Perlahan ia usap pundak Hinata, berusaha berperan sebagai kakak yang sedang mencoba menenangkan adiknya. "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Kami juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan mu saat pertama kali kami di jemput. Kami merasakan semuanya persis seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang. Berpisah dengan kehidupanmu yang dulu, dengan teman-temanmu apalagi dengan keluargamu hanya untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui dan tidak kau percayai adalah sesuatu yang sangat berat," Konan lantas mengangkat tangannya guna mengelus pipi porselan Hinata, membuat yang bersangkutan menatap ke arahnya, "tapi ini semua adalah takdir yang harus kau jalani, mungkin sekarang kau tidak bersyukur dilahirkan menjadi bagian dari Artemis, tapi percayalah bahwa para keturunan dewa adalah anak-anak pilihan, kau adalah bagian dari seorang dewi besar, kau demigod. Apalagi ini adalah Artemis, dan kau pasti tau 'kan sepenting apa posisi Artemis bagi dewa Olimpus dan rakyat Yunani. Kau menjadi bagian-Nya karena memang kau istimewa, Hinata-chan."

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal menarik, semua keturunan Artemis atau kami biasa menyebutnya anak Artemis adalah salah satu dari demigod terkuat. Mereka tidak kalah dengan anak dari Poseidon, Jupiter bahkan Ra sang penguasa langit kuno sekalipun," tentu saja seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal pintar pasti akan terkejut setelah mendengar nama tiga dewa besar yang sangat dikenalnya, mungkin Hinata akan menobatkan hari ini sebagai hari terkejut sedunia. Setelah insiden wanita kasir bermata aneh yang bahkan bisa berbahasa asing –asing dalam artian benar-benar asing, tidak diketahui olehnya- penusukan Naruto yang ternyata tidak membuatnya mati, kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang adalah keturunan atau anak Artemis, kemudian ia harus meninggalkan dunianya, dan sekarang ia mendengar wanita ini mengucapkan kata Jupiter dan Ra? Hinata harusnya benar-benar paham pada istilah 'tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini'. Apakah tempat itu diisi oleh para keturunan dewa-dewi lain selain yang berasal dari Yunani? Terlalu banyak kejutan serta kebingungan yang masuk dan harus diproses bahkan oleh otak pintarnya sekalipun, dan ia benci itu.

"Kau pasti tau siapa Jupiter dan Ra, bukan? Kau memang benar-benar memiliki wawasan yang luas mengenai sejarah tentang dewa-dewi di seluruh dunia," dipuji oleh wanita seperti Konan ternyata mampu membuat si Hyuuga cukup _memanas_, jujur saja ia lebih senang jika kemampuan otaknya yang dipuji ketimbang kecantikannya yang di gilai seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan lelaki –pengeculian jika Naruto yang memujinya. Perempuan pintar terlihat lebih mengagumkan ketimbang perempuan cantik menurut Hinata. "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Konan, kau memang perempuan dengan wawasan luas," senyum hangat yang coba Yahiko berikan pada si pintar namun, berbalas dengan pandangan menusuk yang entah kenapa seperti terpasang otomatis jika Yahiko menatapnya.

"Apa kau masih marah kepadaku?" mukanya bahkan terlihat dua kali lebih bodoh saat mengucapkan itu, dan jangan lupakan juga suara melasnya yang malah terdengar seperti suara decitan tikus yang terkena perangkap.

"Apa kau mencoba menggodanya, Yahiko?" Hinata tidak pernah untuk tidak berhenti menatap tajam pada Yahiko sementara Konan memberikan pandangan jijik pada cowok oranye di dekatnya, "Hei, kenapa kalian memandangku seolah aku adalah kecoak penganggu? Aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Aku adalah salah satu dari demigod dan penjemput dewa yang disegani," tawa nista meluncur dengan lugasnya yang bagi Hinata sangat tidak cocok dilakukan oleh pria seperti Yahiko. Tidak salah jika ia semakin memberi nilai buruk bagi makhluk oranye di depannya.

"Nee Konan-san, apa dia benar-benar rekanmu? Aku sedikit meragukannya."

"Sudah lupakan saja si bodoh ini, dia hanya terlalu menyombongkan reputasinya." Konan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan santai –ooh, sekarang Hinata mulai menyukai gayanya.

"Bukan menyombongkan tapi hanya memberikan fakta yang ada!"

"Kami tidak peduli," koar dua perempuan ini cuek. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan dijatuhkan oleh dua perempuan cantik namun tsundere yang mendadak menjadi kompak, kompak dalam menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai orang yang disegani di alam itu. "Omongan kalian bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang di tendang oleh Satir," jangan harap hanya bermodalkan sebuah kata yang didramatisir dan muka memelas akan membuat Konan mengasihaninya apalagi si gadis Hyuuga itu. Namun, berbeda dengan ekspresi Konan yang bahkan lebih datar dari papan, Hinata malah terlihat menikmati hari terkejutnya dengan menampilkan mimik terkejut yang hari ini menjadi trade marknya saat mendengar kata Satir. Seperti kata pepatah, dunia tidak akan pernah berhenti membuatmu terkejut.

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan? Kau tampaknya terkejut," insting seorang wanita memang sangat tajam sampai bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran lawan bicaranya hanya dari melihat ekspresi yang tercatut diwajahnya, ia sangat suka bagian tebak-menebak, "apakah Satir yang dimaksud adalah manusia setengah kambing dan setengah manusia itu? Jadi, alam itu tidak hanya diisi oleh dewa dan binatang gaib yang berasal dari Yunani saja? Berarti binatang dari tempat lain pun pasti ada, kan? Misalnya seperti Centaurus?" ia sedikit banyak tau tentang Satir maupun Centaurus karena ia lumayan menggemari buku-buku tentang mitologi dari berbagai negara seperti Yunani misalnya yang terkenal dengan dewa-dewinya. Banyak kisah-kisah menarik yang cukup membuatnya terhibur ketika membaca berbagai buku tentang mitologi apalagi yang berasal dari Yunani walaupun ia juga terkadang membaca yang berasal dari Romawi maupun Mesir, mereka adalah negara dengan mitologi yang paling menarik.

"Wow! Kau pasti adalah kutu buku berwajah cantik dengan sifat buas yang sangat ditakuti di sekolahmu. Wawasanmu memang mengagumkan, kau memang benar-benar anak Artemis sejati. Baru pertama kali ini aku menjemput demigod berpengatahuan luas sepertimu, kau bahkan tau makhuk gaib yang tidak terlalu terkenal seperti Centaurus. Demigod yang aku jemput sebelum kau dan Naruto bahkan tidak tau siapa itu Zeus! Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau aku salah menjemput orang atau mungkin ia terlalu lama tinggal didalam kamar dan sibuk menonton film pornonya," ah, tiba-tiba ia ingat demigod yang baru saja ia ceritakan, demigod bertampang mesum dengan kelakuan konyol yang bahkan tidak tau siapa pemimpin para dewa Olimpus. Untung saja ia orang yang humoris, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah menendang bokongnya dan membakar semua koleksi video dan majalah porno bocah itu –jika memang benar-benar mesum seperti yang wajahnya refleksikan.

Hinata tampak tidak terlalu peduli pada kalimat akhir dari Yahiko barusan, ia nampak lebih tertarik pada kalimat awalnya. Sepertinya ditempat itu –tempat para demigod- banyak remaja seumurannya, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga. Sesuatu yang baik di mulai dari pikiran yang baik, ia akan mencoba untuk berbaik sangka pada tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Enyahkan pikiran buruk tentang tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat namun segera akan ia datangi itu, ubah semuanya menjadi positif dan niscaya semuanya akan seperti yang ia pikirkan, tidak buruk juga untuk sedikit bermain positif dan negatif. Sugesti adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. "Mereka seusia denganku, kan? Demigod yang kau jemput sebelum kami."

Yahiko mengerjap, berusaha mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar, bagai manusia yang mendapat ciuman dari Aphrodite, ia tidak pernah merasa seterharu seperti sekarang hanya karena gadis keturunan Artemis bermata tajam ini bertanya dengan imut kepadanya, "Konan! Kau dengar itu?! Gadis tsundere ini bicara padaku! Ia akhirnya mau bicara denganku! Demi Zeus yang merajai Olimpus, rasanya sangat melegakan." Yahiko jatuh bersimpuh dengan mata berlinang namun menjijikan, Konan mendesah lelah, sementara Hinata menatap Yahiko dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, mungkin seperti pandangan Squidward saat melihat Spongebob dan Patrick membuat perkumpulan aneh yang sangat mendewakan kerang mainan, tidak terlalu persis tapi sepertinya lebih buruk dari itu. Ia juga seperti kehabisan kosa kata untuk membayangkan bagaimana bisa wanita cantik seperti Konan dapat menjadi partner dan bertahan dengan lelaki yang sekarang kelakuannya bahkan mirip seperti Bruce Nolan dalam film Bruce Almighty, tapi kesampingkan dulu itu semua. Rasa penasarannya lebih penting dari pada harus memikirkan mirip siapa kelakuan si oranye ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan berhenti bersikap konyol. Ya, mereka seusia denganmu. Kami baru saja menjemputnya sebulan yang lalu, ia juga sangat syok sama sepertimu, namun muka bodoh dan mesumnya mengaburkan itu semua. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Konan pasti akan setuju denganku," yang dimaksud mendesis tidak suka walaupun harus ia akui bahwa ia sependapat dengan Yahiko, bocah itu mungkin lebih _mengerikan_ dari Yahiko. Bertampang mesum dan bodoh dalam satu wajah, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"Apa kalian datang hanya untuk menjemputnya saja?" Hinata meloncat dari kata mesum dan bodoh yang tadi dijabarkan oleh Yahiko, tak perlu susah-susah membayangkannya. Hinata hanya perlu melihat muka Naruto dan urusan selesai –kesampingkan bahwa Naruto adalah ketua tim sepakbola dan salah satu super star di sekolahnya.

"Tidak, kami juga membawa satu orang lagi yang awalnya kukira adalah patung. Ia tidak berbicara, bergerak, bahkan terlihat tidak bernafas andai saja Konan tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah demigod. Jika yang tadi kubicarakan memasang muka syok yang sangat tak pantas bagi seorang bocah mesum sepertinya, maka yang ini lebih buruk lagi. Ia hanya terkejut sebentar lalu memasang muka patungnya lagi. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali kencing diwajahnya," untuk bagian ini, Hinata sedikit susah bagaimana membayangkannya, manusia dengan ekspresi patung. Jarang ia dengar dan pasti cukup langka di masyarakat –ah, lupakan itu, keturunan ningrat sepertinya tidak boleh mengotori imajinasinya dengan membayangkan hal-hal absurd seperti tadi. Hinata menepuk pipinya perlahan, saatnya serius dan fokus.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata. Sangat susah untuk membayangkan manusia bermuka patung seperti yang aku deskripsikan barusan. Tapi si patung itu terlihat sangat pandai dalam menjaga emosinya, aku jarang sekali melihat remaja seusianya dapat menjaga emosi sebaik yang si patung lakukan. Mungkin bawaan lahirnya sudah seperti itu," Konan kali tampak sangat kooperatif dengan Yahiko, dari tadi ia mengganguk dan tidak memberi pandangan hina pada partnernya.

"Tapi mereka baik, kan? Bisa dijadikan teman, mungkin? Kurasa orang yang kau katakan mesum itu, terdengar tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Naruto-kun," Konan terbelalak namun tetap cantik, sementara Yahiko ternganga. Luar biasa! Selain manis, dan tsundere, gadis ini terkesan cukup polos. "Kau serius menyamakan si kuning itu dengan bocah mesum yang ku jemput? Apa kau bercanda? Kau sebenarnya menyukai Naruto apa tidak sih," cukup bodoh memang menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti diketahui jawabannya, tapi mulut ini tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya. Menyamakan orang yang disukai dengan bocah mesum yang bahkan drajatnya terlihat lebih rendah dari orang yang disukainya? Oh, fantastis.

Hinata hanya celingak-celinguk, menatap bergantian ke arah Konan dan Yahiko. Ia tidak merasa mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, tapi ia malah mendapat reaksi yang di luar ekspektasinya.

"Berhenti memasang muka polos seperti itu, lupakan saja apa yang barusan ku katakan. Bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik pembicaraan? Percakapan tadi terdengar kurang sehat bagi keturunan elit sepertimu," Hinata semakin tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya, ia mungkin pintar tapi tidak dalam hal seperti ini.

Hinata kemudian memandang Naruto, tatapannya terlihat memelas –terlihat seperti puppy eyes- yang secara tidak sadar membuat pipi Konan dan Yahiko memerah tipis, "Sepertinya bukan perkara mudah untuk mengambil hadiahnya, ya?" tersenyum sedih, mentap Naruto yang tidak kunjung bangun, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersentak melihat sekelilingnya. Suasanya masih terlihat seperti tadi, sepi senyap hanya ada mereka bertiga –maksudnya berempat dengan sang putra tidur- dengan latar yang mengabur seperti fatarmogana. "Ano, kenapa daerah ini masih terlihat seperti fatamorgana?"

"Mungkin ia hanya terlalu menikmati tidur siangnya, Hinata. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir, remaja seusianya memang sangat memuja yang namanya tidur," katanya asal, dan lagi-lagi tidak bosan Hinata mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "oke, anggap saja tadi aku sedang melantur. Ini adalah kemampuan terbaik Konan, ia bisa membuat semacam ilusi. Cukup keren, kan? Mengelabui banyak mata hanya dengan satu kemampuan."

"Mengelabui?" Yahiko terkekeh, ia seakan memberi sinyal kepada Konan, lantas si biru menjetikkan jari lentiknya, dan semua berubah. Boleh dibilang, Hinata tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. Semua gedung-gedung dan jalan yang tadi terhampar seakan mengelilinya, sirna, diganti dengan kasur, lemari dua pintu, meja belajar dan semua perabot rumah tangga yang sangat ia kenal. Tentu saja ia mengenalinya, ini adalah apartemennya! Hinata bahkan bisa melihat buku pelajaran sastranya yang berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Naruto yang tadi sempat beralaskan aspal jalan yang kasar, sekarang tampak menikmati cumbuan dari ranjang empuknya.

"Ta-Tapi, ba—"

"Aku membuatmu percaya bahwa kau dan Naruto-kun pergi dari tempat ini, yang sebenarnya adalah tidak." Hinata menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya. Ilusi? Tapi tadi terasa sangat nyata. Ketika ia berjalan, menarik Naruto, bahkan saat makan ramen pun ia masih ingat betul cita rasanya, perutnya juga terisi. Ia memang sering melihat ilusi dalam acara sulap yang sering ditayangkan setiap hari rabu jam delapan malam disebuah chanel tv Amerika tapi ia tidak pernah mempercayainya, ia selalu menganggap bahwa itu semua adalah trik kamera yang dibantu dengan aksesoris pendukung dan artis yang dibayar untuk pura-pura terkejut, tapi yang tadi itu terasa sangat nyata, bahkan terlalu nyata. Hinata dengan susah payah menelen ludahnya. Jadi… inikah kemampuan demigod yang sesungguhnya?

"Jangankan kau, saat pertama kali aku mengusai kemampuan ini, aku juga sempat tidak percaya. Aku yang hanya pandai membuat origami, tiba-tiba bisa membuat ilusi yang sangat nyata. Butuh waktu dan latihan yang cukup lama untuk bisa membuat ilusi ketingkat yang seperti sekarang."

"Nah, mulai sekarang biasakanlah untuk tidak terlalu terkejut, Hinata-chan. Karena yang tadi kau lihat bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan kau lihat di _dunia_ itu," saran yang cukup bagus, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terkejut patut dicoba. Tarik nafas, hembuskan, lalu hilangkan kata terkejut, "bisakah kau jelaskan lebih detil? Jika, tidak keberatan, tentunya."

Konan melihat kursi yang berada persis di sampingnya, lalu menariknya perlahan dan duduk di atasnya, ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang cukup panjang, "kau ingat saat Naruto-kun mengetuk pintu? Aku dan Yahiko hanya berjarak lima jengkal di sebelahnya, aku membuat Naruto-kun berilusi bahwa kami adalah bagian dari dinding apartemenmu. Jadi, saat kau membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto-kun masuk, secara tidak langsung kau juga mempersilahakan kami masuk. Kami tetap tidak terlihat, kau mulai berbincang pelan dengannya, menasehatinya, memberinya minum sampai kau berdandan untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan adalah masih kenyataan yang benar-benar kalian lakukan, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Selebihnya adalah ilusi yang aku buat. Saat kalian naik kereta, bersenda gurau, masuk kedai ramen, namun yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hanya berdiri disini, tidak lebih. Bahkan, yang kau lihat saat Naruto-kun tertutusuk dan jatuh ke jalanan yang keras, kenyataannya ia malah jatuh kekasurmu yang nyaman."

Hinata terhenyak dalam, ia mencoba percaya walaupun sangat sulit. Ia adalah keturunan elit, selalu dibiasakan untuk berpikir realistis, berpikir nyata dalam segala hal. Berpikir layaknya fisikawan yang melihat sesuatu dari perspektif ilmu pengetahuan yang nyata dan eksak, tapi tiba-tiba dihadapkan dalam kenyataaan yang bahkan seorang Isaac Newton pun akan histeris tidak karuan. Ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia harus mengubah pola pikirnya yang terlalu melihat sesuatu secara ilmiah. Jika, terus seperti ini, ia akan kesulitan untuk mempercayai berbagai hal mustahil yang akan ia alami nanti. Tidak lama ia membuka matanya secara perlahan, "apa… setiap kalian menjemput demigod akan selalu seperti ini?"

"Tidak selalu, kadang iya kadang juga tidak. Penjemput demigod bukan hanya aku dan Yahiko saja, ada beberapa teman kami yang memliki tugas serupa tapi tidak banyak, dan sudah pasti mempunyai caranya tersendiri saat menjemput demigod."

Tak lama, terdengar lenguhan pelan dari sebelah samping mereka. Sontak saja Hinata langsung menolehkan matanya ke arah Naruto, dirinya langsung bangkit hendak menerjang Naruto tapi tangannya di pegang dengan lembut namun, memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa mengakibatkan si Hyuuga berhenti. "Jangan mengganggunya, Hinata-chan. Dia belum selesai dengan urusannya," Hinata menatap nanar pada Konan, mata si hazel Nampak berkilat tajam. Ini seperti atasan yang sedang memerintah bawahannya, ia tak mampu mengelak. Konan melepaskan genggamannya, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur di kamarnya, lantas duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Naruto.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata," ia melirik ke arah Yahiko yang baru saja menepuk pelan bahunya lalu kembali menatap Naruto, "ia akan baik-baik saja," katanya tenang sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, rasanya ia bugar sekali saat pertama kali membuka mata. Ini seperti sehabis tidur setelah mengalami hari yang berat. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk, menatap sekelilingnya, tapi tidak dapat melihat dengan terlalu jelas. Ia menggosokan matanya, mencoba mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih baik. Sekarang ia bisa melihat lebih jelas, namun yang tertangkap oleh retinanya hanya sebuah jalan yang sangat panjang nan lebar seperti tiada ujungnya, lebarnya mungkin sepanjang dua gerbong kereta api. Jalan ini sangat halus, sampai terasa seperti kain sutra walaupun warnanya emas kemerahan. Mungkin ini emas asli, dewa neraka pasti orang yang sangat kaya sekali dan memiliki hidup yang glamour. Di sebelah kiri dan kanannya ada tiang-tiang berwarna emas yang menancap di setiap sisi jalan tersebut, setiap tiang berjarak sekitar dua meter. Di ujung setiap tiang tersebut terdapat sebuah bulatan yang menyerupai kristal namun berwarna hitam berkilau, di tiang-tiang itu juga terukir sesuatu yang nampak aneh, seperti pola daun cemara hanya saja ada beberapa bentuk yang asing. Jalan ini juga dikelilingi oleh air –seperti lautan karena sangat luas- yang berada dua meter di bawah tepian jalan, gelombangnya seperti api merah terang yang berkobar-kobar, airnya juga berasap. Namun, laut ini sangat tenang. Naruto menengadah, langitnya seperti malam hari tapi, tak berbintang. Terlihat indah namun, memiliki nuansa kelam disaat yang sama seperti dua sisi koin yang berbeda.

Apa ini yang disebut neraka? Tapi kenapa hanya ada dirinya saja? Konyol sekali, hanya ia saja yang masuk neraka tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menemani. Ia menggeleng kencang, ini pasti bukan neraka, bahkan tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali tapi mustahil bahwa ini surga. Ia tau ia sudah mati, tidak mungkin ada bisa yang bisa hidup setelah ditusuk seperti tadi kecuali orang itu adalah Chuck Norris. Oh, mungkin ini adalah perbatasan menuju neraka dan surga. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, berjalan menyusuri jalan ini? Ia pasti akan menjadi pelari marathon abadi, dilihat saja jalannya seperti tidak berujung. Berteriak? Patut dicoba. Tiga detik setelah berteriak, ia merasa seperti orang paling bodoh, suaranya bahkan tertelan oleh gelombang air. Terjun ke laut merah itu? Ia pasti mati lagi, dan mungkin akan terbangun di tempat yang lebih buruk dari ini. Ia merogoh sakunya, mencoba mencari ponselnya namun, benda canggih itu lenyap. Sial, sepertinya Shinigami mencuri ponselnya. Setelah puas menuduh si dewa pencabut nyawa itu, ia terperanjat. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul otaknya, kalaupun ponselnya ada, mana mungkin di tempat seperti ini benda itu bisa bekerja semestinya. Menyadari kebodohannya, ia berdoa di dalam hati semoga Shinigami tidak mendengar tuduhan absrudnya.

Naruto berdiri, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, hanya laut yang terlihat. Ia mencoba melihat kebelakang –ah, ia merasa beruntung sekarang. Enam meter di belakannya, ia melihat sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti tempat berlabuhnya perahu, berbentuk persegi, dikedua sudutnya terdapat sepasang tiang yang lebih tinggi dari tiang-tiangnya dan juga terbuat dari emas. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa ada satu perahu kecil yang diam tak bergerak di sana. Perahu tersebut juga berwarna emas, dengan ukiran di beberapa bagiannya, simpel namun, menawan. Ukurannya mungkin hanya sebesar Toyota Cadillac tahun '89, cukup untuk menampung empat orang. Di ujung depan perahu itu juga terdapat siluet menyerupai orang yang sedang berdiri, diam. Sebuah kain hitam bertudung menyelimutinya. Naruto menggerakan kakinya menuju perahu itu.

"Su—Sumimasen," Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, makhluk di depannya memancarkan aura yang membuatnya ingin segera menceburkan dirinya ke laut dan berenang sejauh mungkin. Kakinya gemetaran hebat, ia seperti anak usia tiga tahun yang sedang menonton film Ju-On. Rasa ingin mengompol timbul begitu saja, dan ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menahannya. Ia semakin gencar berdoa, semoga saat makhluk ini berbalik, ia memiliki tampang yang _normal_. Tidak hancur, dan berdarah-berdarah apalagi sampai tidak mempunyai mata. Ia menggeleng sangat keras, tidak sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan mungkin saja bisa mematahkan lehernya dan membuat ia mati lagi. Waktu terasa sangat lambat, makhluk di depannya berbalik dengan perlahan. Naruto menyatukan kedua tanganya rapat-rapat, lalu melantunkan doa-doa dengan cepat, memohon semoga nasib baik disisinya.

Makhluk itu akhirnya berhadapan dengan Naruto, ia lega bahwa makhluk atau orang ini normal –atau mungkin kelewat normal- hanya saja yang terlihat cuma hidung, bibir dan bagian wajah bawahnya. Naruto tidak bisa melihat mata, dan bagian wajah atasnya karena tertutupi oleh tudung hitam itu. Orang ini terlihat tampan, lekuk wajah bawahnya sempurna, mukanya bersih terawat. Hidungnya indah, bibir tipisnya menawan. Ia pasti laki-laki yang sempurna. "A—Ano, tempat a-apa ini sebenarnya?"

Laki-laki bertudung itu tidak menjawab, ia malah menjulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang orang ini maksud, apa ia meminta uang? Jangankan uang, ponsel pun pasti akan ia berikan kalau memang ada. "Saya ti-tidak mengerti apa yang Anda maksud, Tuan," laki-laki ini bergeming, ia tetap menjulurkan tangannya seolah tidak peduli akan alasan Naruto. Ia mencoba menggunakan tangannya, membuat gestur agar laki-laki bertudung itu paham apa yang ia maksud, dan kembali berkata lagi supaya laki-laki ini paham betul apa yang Naruto coba jelaskan, "kalau yang Anda mi-minta adalah uang, sa-saya tidak membawanya, Tuan. Sungguh." Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggunakan intonasi yang bisa membuat semua orang yang mendengar bisa mengibanya, ia berharap agar cara ini berhasil. Lima detik berlalu, laki-laki ini tidak tersentuh sekalipun, ia bergeming tetap pada posisinya yang tadi.

Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang, ia mencoba merogoh saku celana jeansnya. Berharap ada sesuatu di sana yang dapat memuaskan laki-laki ini. Ia merogoh saku kanan, namun yang ada ia malah menemukan kupon ramen yang sudah rusak akibat tercuci mesin. Ia meringis, mencoba merogoh saku kirinya sambil berdoa dengan khidmat. Tak terasa tangannya seperti menggenggam beberapa koin berpinggiran kasar, ia bahagia sekali. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa koin ini berwarna emas, berdiameter kira-kira tiga centimeter dengan lambang helm perang di tengahnya yang menyembul. Mengernyit, merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah menyimpan koin aneh seperti ini tapi, lupakan itu. Anggap saja, Kami-sama sedang memberikan ia bantuan. Ia lalu menyerahkan koin itu, dan langsung dipersilahkan naik oleh laki-laki ini.

Ia mengambil dayung yang juga terbuat dari emas, lalu mengayunnya secara perlahan membuat perahu kecil itu bergerak selangkah demi selangkah, "ano, Anda akan membawa saya kemana?" mendengar ada suara di belakangnya, laki-laki bertudung ia tetap menatap ke depan, mengayunkan dayungnya sambil membalas pertanyaan Naruto, mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya yang terdengar berat, "tidak perlu takut. Saya akan membawa anda ke Gerha Hades," Naruto melongo bingung, apalagi itu Gerha Hades? Restoran cepat saji ala neraka? Sadar akan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, ia lalu memaki selera humornya yang kadang muncul tidak tau tempat dan keadaan. Sementara, laki-laki yang sedang mendayung di depan Naruto tersenyum, sadar bahwa ucapannya menimbulkan kebingungan bagi orang di belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh, menatap tepat pada dua bola mata Naruto. Membuat Naruto terhenyak jatuh saat melihat mata kuning berpupil hitam milik orang di depannya, "tempat dimana Anda akan mengetahui siapa Anda yang sebenarnya, Naruto Uzumaki-sama."

To be continued…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2. Rasanya males banget waktu ngerjain ini gara-gara lagi pulang ke rumah orang tua. Entah kenapa kalo lagi di rumah orang tua bawaanya males banget nulis, mana lagi ada ponakan yang suka minta gendong. Godaanya berat banget buat nulis mehehehe, tapi saya usahakan buat lanjutin cerita ini.

Reviewlah jika sudi, beri kritik ataupun saran pada cerita ini karena saya sadar cerita inibanyak kekurangannya. Setiap orang punya pemikiran masing-masing yang tentu saja berbeda dengan saya, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk meluangkan waktu sekedar menulis nasehat, saran, maupun cabai pedas demi kemajuan fic ini dan untuk meningkatkan skill saya dalam menulis yang masih sangat kurang

All hail imagination!


End file.
